Bajo la Luz de la Luna
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: Una compilación de historias sobre el romance entre un chico adorador de la luna y un vastaya mestizo que encontró algo más que su madre que amar. Sett x Aphelios
1. Caminos Inesperados de la Luna

**_Psss, amo mucho a esta pareja xD Iba a ser un one-shot corto y terminaron siendo 45 páginas AJAJAJJAJAJA Respecto a la portada, cuando tenga dinero pienso comisionar alguna portada a alguna artista, hay quienes dibujan precioso de esta nueva otp uwu_**

Inspiró profundo y sostuvo su respiración.

1... 2... 3

Lento, sin prisa, expulsó el aire sintiendo la brisa nocturna mover sus cabellos. La luna lo bañaba en sus rayos brindándole paz recordándole el porqué de su devoción hacia ella.

Aphelios meditaba cerca de un peñasco, en un lugar que encontró hace tiempo en donde se podía apreciar la luna en su máximo esplendor y en todas sus formas. Repitió su proceso de respiración pensando en su credo, en su hermana, en los Solari hasta llegar a nada.

Abrió los ojos soltando un suspiro, se sentía un poco... aburrido. Su rutina constaba de proteger a su gente, conversar con Alune y realizar "misiones" que incluía pelear con Solaris. Estos seguían cazando a su gente, a Lunaris indefensos por sus creencias. Aphelios era de los pocos que realmente podía hacerles frente.

Aun así, no se sentía del todo satisfecho. No quería sonar irrespetuoso con su credo, siempre lucharía por ellos y estaría agradecido de que jamás le haya faltado nada en su vida, pero no estaba satisfecho.

—Luces inquieto hermano, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?—. La voz de su hermana le sacó de su pequeña ensoñación. Negó con la cabeza volviendo a mirar la luna, hoy estaba menguante.

Alune mantuvo el silencio también mirándola, en el mundo espiritual todo era diferente y lo que más extrañaba del mundo terrenal, además de su hermano claro está, eran los paisajes a los que se había acostumbrado desde niña. A la oscuridad de la noche, a los paisajes oscuros iluminados solo por la luna, aquel rayo de esperanza que parecía protegerte.

Volvió la vista a Aphelios notando como no estaba tan atento como suele ser. Incluso con su conexión a través del poder lunar, no podía leer sus pensamientos, a veces su hermano era todo un enigma a pesar de creer conocerlo por completo. Alzó la mano frente a él llamando su atención y le sonrió.

—Cuéntame Aphelios, luces... aburrido.

Miró a su hermana un momento antes de volver a suspirar dando un asentimiento. Desde donde estaban no solo podían ver la luna, sino también la parte inferior del Monte Targón, el lugar en donde iniciaban tierras desconocidas para ellos. Ni Aphelios ni Alune, posiblemente ningún Lunari, había abandonado nunca la seguridad de Targón. Sabía que no había recorrido aún todos los lugares que el Monte podía ofrecerle, pero Aphelios se sorprendió a si mismo queriendo más.

Llamó la atención de su hermana, dudando en si sería correcto decirlo moviendo sus manos haciendo símbolos. "¿Has pensado en qué hay más allá de Targón?" Alune lo miró con sorpresa, pero mantuvo silencio esperando que "dijera" algo más. "Runaterra no es solo Targón, hay muchas tierras desconocidas para nosotros allá afuera..." Su hermana atravesó sus manos, impidiéndole seguir.

—Aphelios, ¿estás pensando en irte?—. Su tono fue directo, firme y, aun así, lleno de temor.

El muchacho la miró fijo sin saber cómo responderle. ¿Irse? ¿Él quería irse de Targón? Sí y no. El Lunari apreciaba su hogar y a su gente, nunca los abandonaría a su suerte, pero la curiosidad sobre tierras desconocidas estaba presente en su mente. Buscó minuciosamente las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, no quería que su hermana se pusiera triste o malentendiera todo. Empezó haciendo un solo símbolo.

—¿Curiosidad?—. Alune lucía confundida, su hermano asintió.

"Quisiera saber qué hay más allá de Targón, las tierras desconocidas que apenas son retratadas en nuestros libros. Y los viajeros Lunari no se atreven a ir más allá de aquel lugar que llaman Shurima".

—Pero Monte Targón es inmenso, hay mucho aún aquí que ni nosotros mismos sabemos, aquí está nuestra gente, nuestro hogar—. Alune hablaba desesperada con profunda tristeza. Aphelios guio las manos del espíritu de su hermana para que las posara en su rostro.

"No los abandonaré, ni a nuestro credo ni a ti" Su rostro era firme, no dejando lugar a duda alguna. "Pero quiero conocer más Alune, las cosas que hay más allá".

La albina hizo una pequeña mueca, no le gustaba la idea de su hermano dejando Targón, menos aún a los Lunari, su familia. Si bien ella misma se había preguntado qué había pasado las fronteras, había ignorado esa curiosidad pensando en lo mejor para su credo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio expectantes de algo más, alguna señal u otro deseo que alguno quisiera comentar. Más, luego de un rato, Aphelios se levantó dando una última mirada a la luna, debía ir a patrullar el límite que los escondía. Su hermana, silenciosa como su fantasma, le siguió.

Fue un destello el que llamó la atención de la joven. Confundida miró de donde provenía, una pequeña mariposa que parecía hecha de plata sobre una roca. Aphelios volteó al no sentir a su hermana detrás, la vio acercándose despacio hacia el lugar de un insecto plateado. Se acercó junto a ella alertando a la mariposa quien comenzó a aletear hasta posarse en otra roca lejos de ellos. Ambos hermanos se miraron de reojo antes de empezar a seguir al insecto.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el sendero por el cual eran guiados por aquel ente plateado, ninguno de los gemelos parecía retractarse de seguir, ambos querían saber a donde eran llevados. La mariposa entró a una cueva en donde se perdió de su vista, pero ahora miraban fascinados las 10 cascadas que se extendían frente a sus ojos. Aphelios se acercó a una para revisarla esperando que fuera agua pura sin riesgo para beber, pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca una imagen se comenzó a aclarar frente a sus ojos.

Blanco, mucho blanco y lo que parecía una fuerte ventisca contra un bosque lleno de árboles muertos por el frío, al acercarse más pudo incluso sentir un poco de la helada ventisca. Curioso ante la imagen frente a si extendió la mano para tocar el agua importándole poco tener guantes, pero no fue agua lo que sintió. El frío se extendió por su mano y muñeca, asombrado fue adentrando más el brazo sintiendo el fuerte azote del viento hasta que Alune se posó a su lado preocupada. El joven sacó su brazo de la cascada viéndolo con sorpresa. Tenía nieve. Había nieve en su brazo en épocas que no debería, y ni siquiera estaba mojado por el agua de la cascada.

—Phel, no creo que debamos estar aquí—. Dijo Alune preocupada mirando hacia todos lados, en tanto su hermano seguía fascinado mirando como la nieve comenzaba a caer y derretirse en su brazo.

Aparentemente, sin haberla escuchado, se acercó a otra cascada. Esta vez el reflejo mostraba calles cerradas, banderas colgando en algunas partes, viéndolo mejor parecía una fortaleza más que una ciudad. Sintiéndose repentinamente enérgico por su descubrimiento metió toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo en la cascada.

—¡Aphelios!—. Gritó su hermana aterrada.

El mencionado miraba fascinado el callejón en el que parecía encontrarse, era aterrador y te influía poder, gritaba guerra por todas partes. Escuchó pasos metálicos, como una armadura, solados probablemente. Retrocedió con una ligera sonrisa, ninguno de sus cabellos estaba mojado. Aphelios sintió aquella pisca de emoción que se expandía por su cuerpo como hace mucho no pasaba, obviamente esos no eran lugares de Targón. Pensó en lo grande que era Runaterra, seguramente cada cascada representaba una de las regiones que recordaba haber leído en algún libro.

—¿Aphelios?—. La voz preocupada de su gemela lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Esta vio con claridad la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y la emoción sacando un ligero brillo en su mirada. Aphelios siempre se mostraba serio, imperturbable ante nada, como si fuera incapaz de sentir algo, en parte era culpa del veneno. Ahora Alune podía ver con claridad lo emocionado que se notaba. Lo meditó un poco, eran pocas, contadas, las veces que recordaba haber visto de esa forma a su hermano, más que nada eran recuerdos de cuando eran niños. No estaba segura, pero con tantas cosas que habían pasado a lo largo de su ascensión al mundo espiritual y el cómo su hermano tomó el rol de ser el arma de su credo...

—Escoge una, sola una y ve—. Dijo firme, sus ojos delataban su duda, pero su voz mantuvo el tono seguro. Aphelios no escondió su sorpresa.— Solo... prométeme que será por esta noche, y que me llamarás si algo sucede para brindarte apo yo —. Su voz sonó más seria ante lo último.

El joven entendió que se refería a invocar sus armas y asintió volteando a ver las cascadas. Debía tener cuidado con la que escogería, las primeras dos que vio estaban descartadas, la primera por el obvio frío y la segunda porque parecía un lugar muy peligroso. Se paró frente a otras comparando sus ambientes y si lucían demasiado peligrosas. Una de ellas se veía con demasiado metal y tecnológico, otra también se veía que tenía tecnología, pero las nubes verdes no le inspiraron confianza. Uno de los lugares si le llamó más la atención, parecía una zona tranquila con bosques, el cielo nocturno podía apreciarse perfectamente.

Asintió para sí mismo y miró a su hermana para apuntar, esta asintió aún sin estar por completo cómoda con su decisión, pero no se echaría para atrás ahora. Se abrazaron, el espíritu de Alune le rodeo tratando de no atravesarlo, antes de que Aphelios tomara aire entrando por completo en la cascada sintiendo enseguida una pequeña brisa mover su cabello, caminó un poco volteando a ver la cascada de donde salió. Comenzó a caminar memorizando cada ruta que tomara sin dejar de mirar alrededor para no perderse al volver. Miró al precioso cielo despejado, por la posición de la luna debía ser media noche.

Alune le vio marchar con el corazón intranquilo, no conocía la región que había escogido su hermano y la visión de naturaleza y paz tampoco la dejaba del todo satisfecha. Pero confiaba en Aphelios y sus habilidades, y confiaba en que la contactaría si las cosas se ponían complicadas. A pesar de eso, decidió no esperarlo en aquella cueva, terminaría más nerviosa mirando las cascadas. Volvió al mundo espiritual esperando encontrar allí paz. Un maullido la recibió, aquella gatita parlante y su libro flotante habían vuelto para visitarla. Sonrió sentándose con ella para acariciarle el lomo ya más tranquila con su inesperada compañía.

En tanto el joven Lunari ya comenzaba a ver distintas casas notando como algunas de estas se mezclaban con la naturaleza a su alrededor. La paz era fácilmente notable en el ambiente, veía algunas personas aún pasearse despiertas, algunas en los campos. Aphelios estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía, un lugar bello y pacífico, con gente tan distinta a los suyos, a los Solari o a los otros habitantes que había visto en Targón.

—¿Trajiste el dinero?—. Aphelios se detuvo detrás de una casa manteniéndose oculto.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo. Vamos rápido, no tardan en comenzar—. Las voces emocionadas comenzaban a alejarse.

La curiosidad del muchacho pudo más que él, comenzó a seguir a aquellos hombres con disimulo antes de notar a más gente yendo en la misma dirección. Algunos usaban capuchas y lucían nerviosos, como esperando no ser reconocidos. Otros se veían muy emocionados, Aphelios pudo reconocer fácilmente aquella expresión, la había visto en algunos guerreros Solari, la emoción de la batalla. Ya no estaba tan seguro de si era bueno seguir a aquellas personas, pero vio algo que no encajaba. Hombres fornidos en armadura, algunos con capaz rojas se dirigían al mismo lugar. El callejón de la ciudad/fortaleza que había visto en las cascadas vino a su mente, ¿qué hacía gente de otra región allí? ¿Quedaban cerca?

Lo que parecía una casa grande apareció frente a él, la puerta estaba custodiada por dos tipos grandes y amenazantes, ya no tenía forma de dar la vuelta sin que fuera sospechoso. Tuvo que tratar de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud a medida que entraba en aquel lugar, pero varios habían volteado a verlo por su pálida piel comparada con las morenas a su alrededor, la falta de sol era obvia, sumado a las marcas en su rostro y sus ropajes. Agradecía que al menos solo le miraban de arriba abajo antes de ignorarlo de nuevo, alcanzó a escuchar a alguien murmurando _"Seguramente es algún otro muchacho ricachón de Noxus"_.

Ya dentro del lugar la multitud lo arrastró hasta una escalera en espiral bastante tétrica iluminada por antorchas que no le dio buena espina. Mientras bajaba lograba escuchar ruido, mucha gente gritando con emoción anticipando algo. Trató de idear alguna forma de escapar sin verse sospechoso cuando llegaron al subterráneo y las luces le molestaron la vista. Se cubrió un poco hasta acostumbrarse y ver donde había llegado. No pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver que era un coliseo bajo tierra, un enorme lugar con montones de asientos llenos de gente gritando, la arena en el centro aún vacía y frente a esta una plataforma colosal con un asiento, seguramente para espectadores más importantes.

Otra vez fue empujado hacia los asientos. Se dejó arrastrar resignado sin notar que era observado desde lejos por unos ojos dorados y figura imponente de brazos cruzados con una ceja alzada. Encontró un lugar en tercera fila que lo escondía un poco y lograba que se mezclara mejor con las sombras del lugar, aunque la gente lucía más concentrada en la arena que en un extranjero cualquiera.

—¡Espectadores! ¡Las apuestas siguen en pie y nuestra pelea está a punto de comenzar! ¡Los peleadores de esta noche son Blood Phantom directo desde Noxus!—. Los hombres con armaduras y vestimentas guerreras gritaron al hombre lleno de cicatrices que apareció en la arena coreando a su gente, las demás personas abuchearon.— ¡Y el retador viene de los más oscuros y peligrosos pasajes de Aguasturbias! ¡Recibamos a Tiburoncín!

Las burlas ante el nombre no se hicieron esperar para luego ser reemplazadas por exclamaciones de sorpresa, asco y admiración. Un tipo grande y musculoso lleno de tatuajes entró en la arena, tenía la cara alargada parecida a la nariz de un tiburón, una horrible sonrisa con dientes limados para asemejarse a colmillos filosos con algunos de plata, dos cicatrices en forma de X le cubrían el rostro, uno de sus ojos claramente era de vidrio y a su mano derecha le faltaban dos dedos. Aphelios sintió un horrible escalofrío al verlo. Su supuesto viaje tranquilo terminó por llevarlo a un sitio de peleas clandestinas, fabuloso.

Se escuchó un campanazo y los dos tipos se lanzaron cual animales a por el otro, los gritos no se hicieron esperar ante el primer salpicado de sangre en el suelo por parte del Noxiano. Lucía muy orgulloso de ello antes de recibir un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder un poco, otro más lo mandó al suelo y la muchedumbre aclamó extasiada hacia el tipo con sonrisa de tiburón, el resto de Noxianos abucheaba. Tiburoncín recibió una tacleada seguida de una ola de puños directo al rostro, Aphelios hizo una mueca al notar un diente en el suelo.

El público no estaba satisfecho, se podía notar en su mirada el ansia de más sangre y Blood Phantom se las daría. De su espalda desenvainó su espada con una extraña forma curvada, el mango tenía lo que parecían incrustaciones de rubíes. Atacó directo al pecho de su oponente siendo bloqueado por otra arma, un colmillo gigante con empuñadura de plata ya sucio y viejo, pero resistente.

—Es un arma bonita la que tienes ahí—. El de Aguasturbias sonrió de manera grotesca enseñando los colmillos.— Demasiado para una pelea de estas ricachón—. Se lo quitó de encima lanzando una estocada de su arma a su rostro, el Noxiano logró moverse rápido para no perder el ojo, pero si le comenzó a salir sangre de debajo de este.— Te mostraré como lo hacemos en mis muelles.

Rápidas estocadas con ese colmillo empezaron a ser repartidas, solo un par lograron ser bloqueadas, el resto dejaron heridas bastante feas en el Noxiano. Aphelios lo miró mejor, estaba enojado, pero una pizca de miedo se notaba fácilmente, era obvio que aún no había experimentado una verdadera guerra o batalla como tal. Tiburoncín lo había notado y se estaba aprovechando de eso. El Lunari no pudo evitar recordar su primera pelea, aquel día que su hermana se fue al mundo espiritual, las armas que usó, la sangre derramada tanto suya como de sus enemigos y la adrenalina de la batalla.

Miró al público entendiendo la tan grande concentración de gente, eran personas que no habían probado una pelea o bien, ya sabían lo que se sentía y buscaban más de esa experiencia, una forma de recordar el calor de una batalla, la adrenalina. No podía culparlos, era una reacción natural aunque algo morbosa. Volvió a mirar a ambos contrincantes, la victoria de Tiburoncín era inminente, solo su experiencia ya le daba ventaja sobre el otro, sabía lo que hacía.

En efecto, en un descuido del Noxiano su oponente le asestó una puñalada en la pierna seguido de un puñetazo en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo, su espada cayó inútil cerca suyo. El público soltó un coro de gritos y abucheos. Blood Phantom se cubrió el rostro sangrante clamando por piedad, los abucheos aumentaron. Aphelios miró a los otros que parecían Noxianos, no se veían nada contentos con la patética actitud de aquel "guerrero", algo le decía que la paliza en la arena no era la única que recibiría esa noche. Tomó nota de no meterse con los "Noxianos", llegando a su hogar buscaría algún libro que hablara de Noxus.

Hablando de su hogar, parecía un buen momento para salir de allí. Pasó la mirada por todo el lugar evaluando la situación, aunque se distrajo viendo la plataforma de antes donde se encontraba aquel asiento vacío, ahora estaba ocupado por un hombre bastante grande y musculoso. Su pecho estaba descubierto y usaba un abrigo peludo que lucía como una melena, parecía una tela muy fina. Se veía imponente y miraba casi con indiferencia a los luchadores de la arena, definitivamente era alguien importante. Entonces Aphelios notó algo raro entre su cabello, ¿eso eran unas orejas de animal?

Su mirada chocó contra unos ojos dorados intensos y rápido desvió su atención devuelta a la arena con algo de vergüenza y nervios al verse descubierto mirando. Se supone que debía evitar la atención hacia si mismo con tal de salir rápido de aquel coliseo. El siguiente contrincante estaba siendo anunciado, con todo el disimulo posible volvió a mirar hacia la plataforma, afortunadamente el tipo volvía a mirar aburrido la arena apoyando la cabeza en su puño.

Se deslizó fuera de su asiento escondiéndose entre las sombras del lugar como suele hacer en Targón acercándose todo lo posible a la salida. Lo calmaba el hecho de que ya nadie le prestaba atención desde que la primera pelea había comenzado, menos ahora que el nuevo contrincante si parecía estar dando mejor pelea. Pero parece que esa no era exactamente su noche con suerte. Chocó contra un tipo alto con cara de pocos amigos que le gruñó, tenía un tatuaje en el cuello y parte del rostro quemado.

—¿Qué quieres niño?—. Su voz denotaba completa irritación, Aphelios levantó las manos intentado mostrar que no quería problemas.— ¿Te cortaron la lengua? ¡Pregunté qué quieres!

Estaba en problemas, bien grandes.

Movió la cabeza en negación y trató de justificarse lo mejor que pudo con sus manos, pero el hombre frente a él cada vez lucía más enojado. Entonces Aphelios recordó la libreta que siempre traía consigo, no todos los Lunari habían aprendido aún señas para hablarle y eso le facilitaba un poco la comunicación. La agarró lo más rápido que pudo de su bolsillo para escribir alguna disculpa, pero fue sujetado por su ropa del pecho con tal fuerza que su libreta y lápiz cayeron al suelo.

—Ya me colmaste la paciencia extranjero—. El joven hizo una mueca ante el horrible aliento de aquel hombre, fue arrojado al suelo e intentó retroceder un poco.— ¡A golpes te sacaré las palabras!—. Aphelios solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!—. La potente voz de una mujer detuvo al hombre, pero también atrajo un par de miradas curiosas.— Si quieren pelear que sea en la arena, conocen las reglas.

El Lunari volvió a ser sujetado de su ropa esta vez por la mujer que de un tirón lo puso de pie, la miró de reojo, era grande y se veía muy fuerte, ¿es que todos en ese lugar tenían músculos? Sospechaba que sí considerando que era un coliseo. La mujer le hizo un par de señas al tipo importante que había visto antes, el del chaleco peludo, este solo levantó el pulgar. En ningún momento la mujer le soltó, al parecer sabía que si lo hacía intentaría huir de allí. El anunciador fue avisado al respecto en el momento justo que el segundo combate había terminado, al final Tiburoncín había vuelto a salir victorioso.

—¡Damas y caballeros, tenemos una pelea especial! ¡Este muchacho forastero acaba de retar a Shaun, el bastardo, a una pelea!—. Los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar.— ¡Niño, van a comerte vivo!

La mujer empujó a Aphelios dentro de la arena quien trastabillando evitó una caída. Su oponente, Shaun, le miraba del otro lado con una sonrisa hambrienta. Ahora si se había metido en un problema tremendo, apenas atinó a tomar una pose defensiva intentando procesar alguna forma de escapar de aquello. No podía llamar a Alune, había demasiada gente como para invocar sus armas. Perfecto, desarmado. Sus opciones de saltar la barra y escapar también estaban descartadas, muchos guardias custodiaban el lugar y aquella mujer tampoco lucía como alguien con quien quisiera enfrentarse.

Esquivó los primeros golpes y patadas como pudo alejándose todo lo posible de su contrincante, la gente se reía, se burlaba y abucheaba por igual, querían una pelea, sangre o algún hueso roto, para eso estaban allí. Aphelios no era el mejor en cuanto a peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, era dependiente de sus armas, pero era ágil. Los distintos relieves de Targón le habían servido como práctica, una caída por esos lugares y lo más leve que podrías tener era un hueso roto. Se concentró en aprovechar eso y que su cuerpo era más delgado que el mastodonte contra el que peleaba para esquivar todos sus ataques con más facilidad.

—¡Pequeña rata escurridiza!—. Gritaba Shaun, el bastardo, cada vez más encabronado.

Sabía que no podía esquivar sus golpes para siempre, menos aun cuando sacó una daga intentando apuñalarlo, se movió justo a tiempo para evitar que le cortara el estómago, pero sí logró cortar un poco de su traje. Sus opciones se reducían considerablemente, solo le quedaba confiar en su ingenio.

Desde la plataforma, unos ojos dorados seguían cada movimiento de la pelea con mucho interés, una pequeña sonrisa divertida se asomaba en su rostro. Sí, el muchacho era ágil, pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar esa pelea, tendría que deshacerse de otro cuerpo magullado... Sus orejas se alzaron y su sonrisa se borró, ¿qué carajos...?

Aphelios vio su oportunidad brillando en el suelo. La espada curvada con incrustaciones de rubíes. No la habían quitado de la arena, ni siquiera para la siguiente pelea. Esquivó otra estocada y agarró impulso deslizándose entre las piernas de su oponente corriendo a su única oportunidad de salvarse. El público gritó un _"¡Ole!"_ enojando aún más al luchador quien arremetió como toro contra el muchacho. Aphelios agarró la espada dándose la vuelta en el momento preciso que Shaun se le abalanzó encima.

El público dio una exclamación en conjunto antes de completo silencio. El Lunari sintió el metal de la daga de su oponente demasiado cerca de su oído pero sin una cortada, estaba acostado en el suelo con algo de polvo volando a su alrededor, la sombra del mastodonte le cubría y se fijó en su rostro, reflejaba sorpresa, furia y dolor. Sintió la sangre caliente comenzando a escurrir a sus manos, fue cuando notó como la espada había atravesado el estómago de Shaun. Los gritos emocionados del público no se hicieron esperar.

Se quitó como pudo el cuerpo de encima suyo antes de que le cayera más sangre, esperaba que Alune no le estuviera esperando o debería dar demasiadas explicaciones. Por ahora solo se encargó de calmar su respiración, el sudor le corría por el rostro y sentía el palpitar de su corazón en las orejas, estaba vivo. No se sentía tan afectado de haber matado a alguien, era su realidad noche tras noche, pero la cantidad de testigos no le agradaba. Debía salir de allí. Ahora.

Ni siquiera notó como el tipo de antes ya no estaba en su plataforma. Salió corriendo saltando la barra y esquivando desde la mujer de antes hasta todas las personas que se le cruzaran en el camino. Subió la escalera de dos en dos sin parar de correr, los guardias de la puerta no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando ya estaba demasiado lejos como para pararlo. No se detuvo hasta llegar a un campo en donde intentó recuperar un poco de aire sentándose en una roca, las casas que lograba ver estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que llegaran a escucharlo.

Se secó el sudor de la frente cerrando los ojos un momento dejando que la brisa que corría relajara un poco su cuerpo. Miró hacia la luna en busca de algo de paz en su brillo, por su posición eran apenas las 2 de la mañana. Debía volver a Targón y nunca más pisar aquella cueva, no se imaginaba los problemas que habría tenido en las otras regiones si de por sí la que entró lucía tranquila. En parte también era su culpa por ir de metiche donde no debía.

Se levantó rápido volviendo a adquirir una posición defensiva al escuchar un ruido, el tipo del abrigo estaba ahí frente a él con una sonrisa socarrona y una bolsa en la mano. Esta vez pudo apreciar mejor su rostro, una cicatriz sobre la nariz, ojos dorados que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, como los de un depredador listo para saltarle encima apenas se descuidara. Mirando mejor notó que, efectivamente, tenía unas orejas peludas de animal sobre la cabeza, incluso movió un poco una.

—Sí, sí, tengo bonitas orejas, ¿cierto?—. Su voz era un tanto gruesa y sonaba igual de socarrona que su sonrisa. Aphelios se mantuvo a la defensiva.— Con razón te metiste en una pelea, es irritante que no respondas.

El muchacho suspiró frustrado, su falta de voz nunca le había traído tantos problemas como esa noche y el efecto de la Noctum seguía presente, se aseguraba de tomarla de manera constante para no perder la comunicación con Alune en caso de emergencia. Apuntó a su boca y luego hizo una X con sus dedos negando con la cabeza esperando haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

—¿No puedes hablar?—. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo.— Bueno, eso explica de quién es esto—. El tipo sacó con su mano libre una libreta y un lápiz de su bolsillo, se los extendió a Aphelios quien le miró con recelo.— ¿Qué? ¿No lo quieres de vuelta?

Asintió aún no muy seguro tomando su libreta de vuelta escribiendo un rápido "gracias". El tipo de las orejas asintió sin ni siquiera mostrar la intención de irse alertando más al Lunari.

—Tengo que admitir, diste un espectáculo interesante en mi arena hoy.

¿Escuchó bien? ¿"Su" arena? Cuando las cosas no podían empeorar, resulta que está frente al dueño del lugar al que esperaba no tener que volver jamás. Si era un tipo importante después de todo. Solo se encogió de hombros si saber qué responder al respecto. El tipo sonrió.

—Siéntete halagado, no cualquiera logra impresionarme—. Se sentía de todo menos halagado en realidad.— Tienes talento, pero es obvio que no habías peleado cuerpo a cuerpo antes—. Eso no podía negarlo.— Si tengo que adivinar... ¿armas?

Aphelios lo miró un momento antes de asentir, no es como que lo volvería a ver de todas formas, de nada servía ocultarle algo, sus tierras estaban lejos la una de la otra. Al menos le satisfago la curiosidad.

—También era tu primera vez en un lugar como mi arena—. Volvió a asentir.— Bien, no sabías qué esperar, igual debiste haber salido con un arma, nunca sabes cuándo terminarás en alguna pelea—. En eso le daba la razón.— Aun así hiciste furor allá abajo, aunque los Jonianos son bastante fáciles de impresionar.

"Jonianos" El Lunari trató de memorizar ese nombre junto con Noxus y el otro... ¿cómo era? Algo con agua. Los buscaría en los libros que poseían. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, no es como que le animara el hecho de que su intento de sobrevivir haya sido la entretención de otros. El tipo hizo un chasquido con su lengua.

—Oh cierto, mi ma' me crio con modales. Soy Sett, el jefe—. Se presentó extendiendo la mano, Aphelios le miró con recelo.— Vamos, no muerdo a menos que me provoques—. Su sonrisa socarrona se agrandó enseñando su colmilluda dentadura.

El joven aún no muy seguro estrechó su mano notando la obvia diferencia de tamaño, era incluso más alto que el tipo con el que tuvo que pelear, nunca se había sentido tan pequeño antes de llegar a ese lugar. Se soltó y, con algo de duda, escribió su nombre mostrándoselo luego.

—"Aphelios", ¿solo eso?—. Esta vez asintió.— Hm, bueno Aphelios, reglas son reglas, ten.

Le lanzó la bolsa que tenía en la mano lográndola atrapar. Desconfiado, la abrió sorprendiéndose al ver una suma considerable de lo que parecían monedas de oro. Miró confundido al tipo de las orejas.

—Déjame explicarte, mis peleas son planeadas, la gente hace sus apuestas y bla bla, pero hay veces en que alguien del público cree poder ganar contra algún peleador, entonces dejamos que peleen y el vencedor se gana una cierta cantidad de dinero para hacerlo interesante. Ese es tu premio.

Con una mueca le extendió la bolsa de vuelta, Sett enarcó una ceja.

—¿No escuchaste? Es tuyo, aprovéchalo en algo como ropa—. Mencionó refiriéndose a la mancha de sangre que tenía.— Es obvio que eres extranjero, deberías probar la seda Jonia, es exquisita—. Y para probar su punto, acarició su propio abrigo.

Aphelios solo suspiró quedándose con la bolsa, ya vería qué hacer con ella después. Por ahora se fijó en la ropa ajena, la tela en verdad lucía fina, las mancuernas que tenía parecían de oro, ¿realmente era el dueño de ese coliseo? Sí, era musculoso y todo, pero ahora tenía una duda.

—Si quieres preguntar algo que sea rápido, debo volver a la arena.

Dejó la bolsa de monedas sobre la roca en que se había sentado antes para escribir en su libreta, solo esperaba que su pregunta no le metiera en problemas. _"¿Tu peleas o solo eres el dueño?"_ Lucía como alguien acomodado en lugar de un luchador a ojos de Aphelios. Sett sonrió acercándose al Lunari provocando que se pusiera a la defensiva.

—¿Es eso un reto para pelear? ¿No te bastó tu encuentro en la arena?—. Aphelios negó con la cabeza retrocediendo un paso.— ¿Por qué crees que soy "el jefe"? No es cualquier título. ¿Quieres verme en acción?—. Su sonrisa ahora era pícara, el muchacho no respondió.— Si quieres verme pelear tendrás que volver a mi arena, ten.

Esta vez le extendió una tarjeta que Aphelios tomó desconfiado. Era negra con detalles dorados, la imagen de una cabeza de dragón dorada estaba en el centro y en su boca había una cinta roja. Esta vez fue Aphelios quien enarcó una ceja mirando al más alto.

—Para que se la muestres a los guardias si decides volver otro día, no dejaste una muy buena impresión al salir corriendo así. Tómalo como una invitación de mi parte—. Le dio un guiñó antes de darle la espalda volviendo en dirección al coliseo.— Adiós Aphelios.

El mencionado solo asintió a pesar de que no lo viera volviendo a darle un vistazo a su invitación. No debía darle tantas vueltas al asunto, es obvio que no volvería a ese lugar. Agarró la bolsa con monedas emprendiendo el viaje de regreso a su hogar, necesitaba la seguridad y familiaridad de Targón. En todo el camino de vuelta podía sentir claramente la invitación en su bolsillo, casi como si el dragón le estuviera rugiendo, y podía sentir aquellos dorados ojos de depredador en su nuca aun sabiendo que no estaba allí.

Este tema de su curiosidad le iba a volver a meter en problemas si no tenía cuidado.

Pasó los días siguientes tratando de olvidar aquella experiencia en Jonia, pero aquella invitación seguía llamándole silenciosamente en su bolsillo. No le contó a Alune todo lo sucedido, sabía que se preocuparía y no deseaba causarle molestias. Se deshizo de su ropa ensangrentada y escondió la bolsa con monedas en la cueva de las cascadas, estaba seguro de que Alune no entraría allí.

Encontró un libro que hablaba un poco sobre las regiones que Runaterra poseía, al parecer Jonia se caracterizaba por tener una considerable conexión con la magia en distintas formas. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la breve y pobre descripción sobre los vastaya, una raza mitad humana mitad animal. Fue inevitable pensar en Sett, ¿sería eso? ¿Un vastaya?

Aphelios deseaba que aquel hombre saliera de sus pensamientos, ya suficiente había tenido con lo sucedido en la arena y cuando le siguió. Desgraciadamente, solo podía pensar en verlo pelear, en ver si realmente era bueno luchando o solo le gustaba hablar de más.

Impulsado por el libro que encontró volvió a la cueva de las cascadas noche tras noche, a escondidas de Alune, para entrar en las otras regiones, más, esta vez, se mantenía cerca del portal para evitarse situaciones peligrosas o amenazantes. Fue así que, notando más calmada la tormenta, entró en aquel lugar llamado Freljord maravillándose con la nieve y la preciosa vista que la montaña le ofrecía. La siguiente noche fue Shurima, un fuerte contraste del frío con el calor de sus arenas, también se mantuvo al margen de no alejarse demasiado. Llegó a la noche siguiente a Aguasturbias, lo primero que pensó fue en Tiburoncín. El lugar olía a alcohol, pólvora y pescado.

En cada lugar que visitaba se sorprendía así mismo comparándolo o recordando Jonia. Tenía muy pegado aquel lugar y, por desgracia, estaba seguro que no lo olvidaría pronto.

—Luces tenso Aphelios—. Una semana exacta había pasado desde su paso por Jonia, una semana exacta en que no podía pensar si no en aquel vastaya y su famosa invitación.— ¿Qué sucede? Me preocupa que no me cuentes.

Alune nunca gustó de entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, pero este era su hermano y le entristecía pensar que su confianza comenzaba a romperse poco a poco dado su destino de estar separados el uno del otro. Aphelios lo notó y lamentó no poder abrazar a su hermana o siquiera tomar su mano para darle calma. Rozó su rostro, a pesar de no poder tocarse esperando así tratar de calmarla.

"¿Recuerdas la cueva? No dejo de pensar en una de sus regiones, no dejo de pensar en Jonia" Esa respuesta pareció relajar un poco a su hermana.

—¿Tan bonita era esa región?—. Ese pequeño intento de broma logró sacar una sonrisa en ambos, pero luego la sonrisa de Alune vaciló.— ¿Sigues queriendo explorar más allá?

El joven se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de asentir, no era una mentira. "Aquella noche no pude ver tanto como quise, es una región tranquila y se siente la magia en los alrededores" Su hermana pareció pensar al respecto.

—¿Quieres volver?—. Era mejor ser directa. Aphelios vaciló.

¿Por qué quería volver? ¿Por qué quería ver al tal Sett pelear? Quizás por mero morbo, como todo el resto del público que visitaba aquel lugar, o por su aspecto. Lucía bien cuidado y acomodado, no como un peleador, no como se imaginaba al dueño de una arena de peleas clandestinas. Quería ver con sus propios ojos si era el "jefe" que decía ser o era mera fanfarronería.

—¿Phel?

"Sí, quiero volver. Siento que vale la pena hacerlo" Alune se mostró pensativa antes de asentir colocando las manos en el rostro de su hermano intentando no atravesarlo.

—La noche se ve tranquila—. Comentó mirando hacia su preciada luna, volteo a verlo dándole una sonrisa.— Ve con cuidado hermano, que la luna cuide tu camino, yo velaré por tu regreso.

Su hermana siempre se preocupada por él, buscaba protegerlo, pero, más importante, quería verlo feliz. A veces sentía que no merecía a su hermana y su corazón se llenó de culpa al haberle ocultado el altercado de esa noche y sus visitas siguientes a las distintas regiones. Intentó abrazarla suspirando melancólico al atravesarla, la extrañaba demasiado y siempre le dolía el no poder tocarla, tomar su mano o acariciar su rostro. Pero ese era su destino, el destino de aquellos gemelos creyentes de la luna.

Le sonrió un poco sintiéndose feliz al verla contenta por su gesto, no era mala idea tratar de mostrarle un poco más de afecto a Alune, lo que sea que hiciera más ameno el dolor de su separación. Ella volvió al reino espiritual, él soltó un suspiro emprendiendo el camino a la cueva. Esta vez no cometería el mismo error, se llevó una daga de piedra lunar que escondió entre su ropa, se aseguró de llevar la invitación en el bolsillo y, por poco olvidándola, se llevó la bolsa con monedas que había ganado en su visita anterior.

Tomando aire atravesó la cascada volviendo a sentir la fresca brisa nocturna. Emprendió su camino pasando por el lugar de su encuentro con Sett, ¿tendría la oportunidad de verlo pelear esa noche? El Lunari no tenía ninguna intención de retarlo en su propia arena. Miró la luna, apenas la 1 de la mañana, estaba seguro que las peleas habrían empezado hace poco menos de media hora. Divisó la "casa" con los guardias en la entrada quienes, al verlo, se vieron más amenazantes, al parecer recordaban su huida pasada. Su ropa y piel pálida eran fáciles de reconocer en esas tierras según parece.

Antes de que alguno hablara, o se le tirara encima, les mostró la invitación. Debe admitir que sus rostros sorprendidos le causaron gracia, pero mantuvo su rostro imperturbable de siempre. Casi a regañadientes le dejaron pasar no sin antes gruñirle cuando cruzó. Bajó las escaleras ya escuchando los gritos de la gente, tan lleno como la vez anterior. Era obvio que era un buen negocio.

Tuvo que subir a las segundas gradas para agarrar un asiento, por lo menos tenía una vista más clara de lo que sucedía en la arena. Se sorprendió al ver que Tiburoncín era quien peleaba, tal parece que se había vuelto un peleador invicto de la arena. A Aphelios no le importó en realidad, su vista se desvió directo a la plataforma buscando a la razón por la que había vuelto. Se sobresaltó al notar que Sett le miraba directamente con su enorme sonrisa socarrona de niño que le cumplieron su capricho, sabía que volvería tarde o temprano.

El Lunari se cruzó de brazos algo enojado al sentirse como alguien predecible y volvió la vista a la arena como si fuera a ignorarlo. No vio como Sett parecía divertido ante ello. Dentro de la arena Tiburoncín terminó por noquear a su contrincante con el mango de su colmillo-daga. La gente, sobre todo la que apostó por él, vitoreaba llena de éxtasis. Al parecer tenían un nuevo favorito en el lugar, el presentador iba a decir algo cuando el luchador le dio un empujón para que se callara.

—¡Nadie de este lugar o de otra región ha logrado vencerme!—. Abucheos y ovaciones se escucharon por igual.— ¡Está bastante claro quién es el mejor peleador aquí!

Su sonrisa llena de colmillos y el brillo en su mirada le dieron un mal presentimiento a Aphelios. Miró a la plataforma, las orejas de Sett estaban alzadas y su sonrisa lucía tensa, al parecer tenían la misma sospecha.

—¡Yo debería ser el jefe!

Exclamaciones de sorpresa, gritos y fuertes murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, pero todos miraban a Sett de reojo, este solo rodó los ojos. Otro luchador al que se le subían los humos por una racha de victorias de... ¿Cuánto llevaba en su arena? Una semana, una misera semana y ya creía que podía retarlo. Puso un pie sobre el barandal de su plataforma, todos guardaron silencio.

—Cuida tus palabras amigo, te recuerdo que es mi arena en la que estás y si no te hubieran recomendado seguirías siendo alguna rata en esos apestosos muelles.

Las miradas volvieron a dirigirse al luchador que parecía enrabiado, pero no dejaba de mostrar aquella sonrisa grotesca llena de colmillos que le provocaba nauseas a Aphelios.

—Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara niño, te arrancaré esas orejas y te demostraré quién es el verdadero jefe aquí.

El targoniano se preocupó por los cuellos de la gente de lo rápido que voltearon a ver al vastaya ante el claro reto, aunque él también miró con disimulo esperando que su viaje haya valido la pena. No esperaba que Sett lo estuviera viendo de nuevo con su sonrisa de niño travieso, era obvio que sabía que Aphelios quería que aceptara el reto. Tampoco es que lo fuera a negar, tenía una reputación que mantener.

—Venga colmilludo, tu daga no es rival para mis puños.

Los gritos de emoción reventaron dentro de la arena y las personas corrían a la caja a apostar en tanto Sett bajaba de su plataforma. Aphelios notó que varios del piso de abajo corrían a apostar dejando sus asientos libres, decidió aprovechar para tomar asiento más cerca, pero volvió a ser arrastrado por la multitud a la caja.

—Bien, siguiente—. Una bonita mujer de cabello negro de rostro serio estaba atendiendo rodeada de 3 guardias. Él era el siguiente desafortunadamente.— Cuánto y a quien apuestas, que sea rápido hay muchos esperando.

Aphelios recordó la bolsa de dinero que había ganado, era un buen momento para deshacerse de ella. Se la entregó a la chica quien enarcó una ceja por la cantidad, algunos detrás de él también murmuraban curiosos. Sacó su libreta y escribió el nombre del vastaya mostrándoselo a la mujer, esta asintió guardando el dinero y dándole un papel con la cantidad que apostó y el nombre del luchador.

—Al terminar la pelea vienes y lo muestras para reclamar tu dinero en caso de que gane el luchador al que apostaste, ¡siguiente!—. El Lunari apenas pudo asentir antes de ser empujado por la gente.

Frunció el ceño, nada les costaba tener algo de paciencia. Mientras iba a buscar un asiento más cerca de la arena notó que varias de las apuestas iban a favor de Tiburoncín, ¿tan poca fe le tenían a Sett? Si bien él apostó para deshacerse del dinero, creyó que lo más común sería apostar por el jefe del lugar. Se acomodó viendo que ambos luchadores se encontraban en la arena, Sett estirándose un poco y Tiburoncín solo haciendo girar su colmillo-daga.

Ya con la mayoría en su lugar el anunciador dio inicio a la pelea con Tiburoncín arremetiendo directo contra el vastaya siento esquivado recibiendo un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando Sett ya estaba cerca suyo comenzando una repartición de puños. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, el retador se cubría como podía cada vez más encabronado. Logró darle un empujón para alejarlo y un puñetazo en la mejilla que pareció solo hacerle cosquillas al vastayano, este sonreía como si nada encabronando más a su oponente.

Aphelios miraba con atención cada movimiento de la arena, al parecer Sett no era solo palabrería y ropa fina como había creído. Sabía lo que hacía, se movía con naturalidad, como si hubiera nacido para acertar puñetazos en rostros ajenos, sus músculos se contraían y la melena de su abrigo estaba erizada... ¡¿Erizada?! ¿Eso era pelaje real? ¿Era suyo? Las puntas comenzaban a brillar, pero creyó que era algún efecto de la luz del lugar, quizás le podría preguntar después de la pelea.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, ¿en qué pensaba? Apenas terminara la pelea se iría de allí y no volvería, ya había satisfecho su curiosidad sobre Jonia y sobre Sett peleando. Volvió a concentrarse en como el vastaya lanzaba a su oponente de un puñetazo en el estómago.

Los gritos de la gente, y los abucheos por los que apostaron por el retador, no se hicieron esperar. Sett le dio la espalda a su oponente alzando los brazos para enloquecer a la multitud y buscó con la mirada a Aphelios sonriendo con orgullo y burla cuando lo encontró, este solo se cruzó de brazos. Tiburoncín se levantó como pudo sacando su colmillo-daga corriendo hacia Sett aprovechando su distracción. El vastaya vio el rostro de alerta que puso el Lunari y se volteó en el momento preciso.

Todos dieron una exclamación y se formó un silencio. La cabeza de Sett estaba gacha, pero su contrincante lucía perplejo. Se enderezó con una sonrisa depredadora, Aphelios se estremeció al verla junto con sus ojos destellantes. En una de sus manos sujetaba el colmillo-daga de Tiburoncín como si nada, no parecía importarle la sangre corriendo por su mano. Con su mano libre golpeó a su oponente haciéndolo retroceder lanzando el arma hacia un lado, dio unos pasos atrás tomando vuelo antes de correr contra el retador.

—¡Hora del show!

Lo sujetó del torso y saltó dándole una vuelta antes de caer con fuerza. Aphelios podía jurar que sintió su asiento moverse. Hubo un silencio mortal en tanto el vastaya soltaba a su magullado e inconsciente, y probablemente muerto por la posición de su cuello, contrincante levantándose con una sonrisa orgullosa, levantó el puño provocando los gritos de emoción del público, el jefe jamás los decepcionaba y seguía manteniéndose invicto.

Esa era la señal para el targoniano de que era hora de irse. Se arrastró fuera de su asiento moviéndose rápido cuando recordó su apuesta, se supone debía ir a la caja. Vaciló un momento antes de suspirar y volver con su papel en mano. Algo le decía que si se iba sin el dinero Sett volvería a seguirlo hasta entregárselo. Para su suerte, apenas 10 de las cientos de personas en el lugar habían votado a favor del jefe.

Esta vez fue más rápido, entregó su papel y le dieron una bolsa más grande y pesada que la que había entregado primero, tan solo suspiró frustrado emprendiendo rápido el camino a las escaleras, ya de por si quería deshacerse de la bolsa y ahora su problema era más grande.

A lo lejos Sett iba a la caja ya con su mano vendada escuchando al presentador anunciar el inicio de una nueva pelea. Vio la espalda de Aphelios alejarse a la escalera y le apuntó antes de sonreírle a la de mujer de pelo negro de la caja.

—¿Apostó?—. Ella vio a quien apuntaba y asintió contando el dinero ganado.— Ja, ¿cuánto le hice perder?

—Apostó por ti—. Comentó como si nada sorprendiendo al vastayano.— Y vaya que confiaba en tu victoria, dio una bolsa casi llena—. Dicho esto atendió a las nuevas personas que se estaban acumulando.

Era la bolsa que se había ganado en su encuentro de la semana anterior, no era poca la suma. Curioso, volvió a mirar la escalera. Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo fue tras aquel forastero extraño que había llegado a su arena. Primero se metía en una pelea, mostraba una gran agilidad, ganaba la pelea y salía corriendo esquivando personas y guardias logrando impresionar al jefe. Aceleró el paso. Ahora se presentaba de nuevo luego de haberlo invitado y apostaba en su favor siendo que la semana pasada le dijo que dudaba de que Sett peleara.

Sett era el curioso ahora.

Los guardias de la entrada volvieron a ver con cara agria a Aphelios cuando salió, al menos esta vez no iba corriendo. ¿Qué haría con el dinero? Tendría que volver a ocultarlo en la cueva, o quizás volver la tarde siguiente y dejarlo en la puerta de algún campesino pobre. Detuvo sus pasos de manera abrupta, lo seguían. Se volteó con cuidado, 3 figuras avanzaban hacia él, la luz lunar les iluminó, lucían como matones.

—Obtuviste una buena cantidad forastero—. Miró al que habló, este se tronó los puños y lucía molesto.— En cambio nosotros perdimos bastante dinero en esa pelea, ese tal jefe solo sigue invicto porque es una maldita criatura mitad bestia—. Escupió al suelo.

—No tiene caso enfrentarlo, fue una pelea totalmente injusta. Queremos nuestro dinero de vuelta—. Aphelios hubiera querido mencionar lo obvio de que la culpa era de ellos por andar apostando aun si creían que el vastaya tenía ventaja.

—Hagamos esto fácil niño, danos la bolsa y puedes irte—. El tercer matón estaba cruzado de brazos mirándole amenazante.

Con tal de deshacerse del dinero, Aphelios se los hubiera dado como si nada, pero no iba a aguantar que esos 3 quisieran aprovecharse de esa forma, si lo hicieron con él lo hubieran hecho con cualquiera que se viera indefenso. No iba a dejar que gente como esa se saliera con la suya.

Dejó caer la bolsa frente a él alzando las manos sin resistirse. El primer tipo que le había hablado se acercó sonriendo ante el dinero fácil que consiguieron, no esperaba recibir un golpe directo en la nariz.

Los otros dos se sobresaltaron al ver de un momento a otro a su compañero en el suelo, la nariz rota chorreando sangre e inconsciente con tan solo un golpe. Miraron con espanto al supuesto debilucho muchacho al que estaban robando, estaba en pose defensiva y había golpeado a su compañero con el mango de una daga que parecía de una piedra rara.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Aphelios solo movió la daga en su mano dejando su filo al descubierto brillando intenso bajo el manto de la luz de la luna, esa luz le hacía pensar en su hermana y en el cómo ella siempre estaba presente para velar por él durante sus combates. Por ahora, su recuerdo era más que suficiente para motivar más al Lunari.

Uno de los matones se le abalanzó con rabia en la mirada, le lanzó un puñetazo que Aphelios sujetó con su mano libre desviándolo y propinándole un cabezazo a su oponente que lo mareo. Se aprovechó de su estado golpeando su garganta con el mango de la daga, el matón dio una arcada retrocediendo como pudo. El Lunari se acercó con rapidez arrodillándose y apuñalando su pierna, el tipo gritó cayendo junto a su inconsciente compañero.

El restante agarró la bolsa con el dinero intentando correr lejos del lugar. Se escuchó un filo cortando el aire, la daga impactó frente a su rostro haciéndole gritar y trastabillar hacia atrás. Volteó solo para recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla, soltó la bolsa cayendo al suelo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!—. Rogaba el matón alejándose todo lo posible de Aphelios arrastrándose por el suelo.

El Lunari sacó la daga del árbol comenzando a acercarse de nuevo. Horrorizado el matón se levantó como pudo junto a su otro compañero lastimado, pero consciente, y entre ambos se fueron arrastrando como podían a su compañero de la nariz rota quien seguía inconsciente.

Guardando la daga de vuelta en su bolsillo luego de limpiarla con un pañuelo, Aphelios agarró la bolsa con dinero mirando a la luna. Normalmente hubiera asesinado a esos tipos, pero sentía que no valía la pena gastar energías en imbéciles como esos.

—Tu sí que sabes dar un espectáculo Aphelios—. Volteó sorprendido de ver a Sett apoyado de brazos cruzados contra un árbol, la luz de la luna resaltaba sus ojos de depredador en la oscuridad.

Aphelios no entendía por qué estaba allí, ¿le había seguido de nuevo? ¿Para qué? Retiró el dinero de la apuesta para ahorrarse precisamente otro encuentro como ese. Suspiró dejando la bolsa a un lado sacando su libreta del bolsillo, escribió rápido mostrándosela al vastaya. "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

—Auch, que frío—. Puso su mano en su corazón con una expresión de falso dolor. Aphelios rodó los ojos listo para ignorarlo e irse.— Esta bien, espera, espera—. El Lunari volteo, quería irse pronto.— Vuelve a mi arena.

El silencio que se formó solo fue cortado por el viento contra los árboles. El rostro de Aphelios no mostraba emoción alguna poniendo, sin saberlo, un tanto incómodo y nervioso al vastaya. Dentro de su cabeza había confusión, ¿volver a su arena? No entendía el por qué estaba invitándolo de nuevo, ya no habían razones por parte de ninguno de los dos para verse. La única razón posible apareció en su cabeza provocando que frunciera el ceño escribiendo. "No quiero ser un luchador en tu arena".

—No, no se trata de eso—. Negó el pelirrojo.— Solo... te me haces alguien interesante, tengo interés en saber cómo un forastero flacucho le ganó a uno de mis peleadores y se enfrentó a 3 tipos solo sin un rasguño—. Apuntó con el pulgar la dirección en donde los cobardes anteriores habían huido.

Debía admitir que eso le hizo sentir un poco orgulloso, pero no debía dejarse engañar. No confiaba lo suficiente en el vastaya, pero aquella chispa que se encendió en su interior desde que llegó a aquel lugar impedía que diera una negación firme. Eran años desde que había sentido algo similar, desde que fue separado de su hermana para cumplir su destino guardó sus emociones dentro de sí mismo pensando en lo mejor para su gente y su seguridad. Ahora, la chispa de rebeldía ardía y le daba una sensación que estaba disfrutando. Miró a Sett, ¿qué tan malo sería seguir un poco más con su rebeldía?

Sería su pequeño pecado.

"Bien, yo también tengo interés" El vastaya sonrió, al parecer le cumplió su nuevo capricho. "Pero tengo una condición" Esta vez fue Sett quien se puso a pensar, era justo que Aphelios pidiera algo, después de todo él lo invitó a volver y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, asintió. "Volveré a tu arena, pero solo una vez a la semana, es todo el tiempo que puedo permitirme" El vastaya lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir.

—¿Vives muy lejos forastero?—. Se burló el vastayano. Aphelios no respondió, en cambio hizo una seña con las manos.— Uh, ¿qué significa eso?

"Confianza" Acto seguido hizo otra seña. "Falta" Aclarado el significado de ambas señas, el Lunari volvió a hacer las señas en otro orden.

—Falta... ¿confianza?—. Asintió. Sett hizo un sonido de comprensión antes de encogerse de hombros.— Entiendo, iremos de a poco.

Volvió a asentir ya sintiendo que era todo lo que debían decirse. Estiró su mano hacia el vastaya a modo de despedida, después del apretón tomó su bolsa de dinero listo para irse.

—Hey—. Soltó un suspiro algo frustrado volteándose.— ¿Así hablas con tu familia? ¿Con señas?—. Asintió sin entender qué quería exactamente.— Hm, bien, tienes que enseñarme más de eso, debe ser incómodo escribir todo el tiempo.

Admitía estar sorprendido por ese comentario, más aún porque venía de parte de aquel vastaya musculoso dueño de una arena de peleas. Sintió algo, no supo cómo describirlo exactamente, ante ese gesto hacía él, pero era bueno. Algún día comprendería que era felicidad. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir interés por parte de la gente más que como guerrero o arma.

—Claro, si es que quieres—. Comentó Sett algo molesto.

Aphelios comprendió que le había dejado esperando una respuesta demasiado tiempo. Asintió más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, el vastaya también le miró con una ceja alzada por ello. Avergonzado, el Lunari desvió la mirada dando esta vez un solo asentimiento. Sett sonrió, pero el targoniano se dio la vuelta yéndose rápido con la bolsa de monedas tintineando.

Sett le vio partir sintiéndose conforme, ese tal Aphelios tenía algo especial. No todos los días un forastero llega y se mete en una pelea en su arena sin buscarlo. Además, le demostró que su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con su fuerza y agilidad. Aquel muchacho había logrado algo que nadie había podido antes.

Impresionarlo por segunda vez.

Una vez llegado a Targón, Aphelios le contó todo lo sucedido a Alune, desde la primera pelea que había tenido hasta lo sucedido con Sett. No iba a dejarla fuera de eso, merecía saber la verdad y saber lo que su hermano había decidido. No se mostró muy de acuerdo con que siguiera yendo a Jonia con el vastaya, pero el que su hermano estuviera mostrándose más abierto la puso en duda. Ella quería que Aphelios fuera feliz a pesar de su destino, esta vez solo se mantendría al margen y velaría por la seguridad de su hermano.

Fue así que empezó esta especie de rutina semanal. Aphelios iba una hora antes de que la arena abriera para que así fuera Sett quien lo esperara en lugar de los guardias, seguían viéndole feo al pasar. Sus primeros encuentros fueron incómodos, el Lunari no era tan colaborador a la hora de hablar y Sett hacía lo posible por no quedar en completo silencio. Cuando sus clases de lengua de señas comenzaron a prosperar su relación lo hizo también.

—¿Enserio?—. Aphelios se hizo el desentendido.— ¿Lo primero que me enseñas a decir después del abecedario es "pelea" y "jefe"?—. Fingió estar ofendido en tanto Aphelios mantenía su cara seria, pero con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

"Tu nombre" Escribió Aphelios a modo de explicación, el vastaya ahora estaba confundido. "Los nombres puedes deletrearlos o puedes usar señas para referirte a ellos. Entonces si quisiera referirme a ti en señas usaría pelea y jefe"

—Oh vamos, ¿es lo más original que se te ocurre? Entonces enséñame las señas de forastero y paliducho para que sepas que me refiero a ti.

Aphelios se palmeo la frente mientras Sett reía, en parte lo hizo por lo que dijo y en parte para esconder el asomo de sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro. Dejaron los nombres para después y comenzaron a practicar los saludos y preguntas. El vastaya era de rápido entendimiento, lo que sorprendió al targoniano, por lo que en un mes ya dominaba varias señas. Lograba entender algunas oraciones de Aphelios y este mismo le corregía la posición de sus manos cuando trataba de hacer las propias.

Para el Lunari era un tanto extraño el tocar a otra persona más de lo debido, la primera vez que lo corrigió fue por reflejo y le soltó rápido al darse cuenta. Sett se había sorprendido, pero no dijo nada suponiendo lo que sucedía, Aphelios no se veía como alguien sociable después de todo. Le había estirado su mano para que viera que no había nada de malo con el contacto, en su mirada el Lunari pudo encontrar la confianza suficiente para tomarla y posicionarla en la seña de manera correcta. Eso no evitó que temblara un poco al hacerlo, a ojos del vastaya eso se le hizo un tanto tierno.

Al tiempo después estaban logrando tener una conversación en señas relativamente fluida. De vez en cuando Sett preguntaba el significado de una que otra seña, pero era lo de menos. Su enorme sonrisa colmilluda cuando terminaron la improvisada conversación era bastante notoria. Era obvio que se sentía orgulloso de su nuevo conocimiento, pero el targoniano le dijo que no se le subiera a la cabeza, apenas estaba dominando lo básico.

—Vamos Phel, admite que aprendo rápido, ya verás como luego haré señas a la misma velocidad que mis puños—. Probando su punto, dio dos puñetazos al aire. El silencio de su compañero, más de costumbre, le extrañó.— ¿Phel?

Este lucía un tanto sorprendido, ¿había dicho algo malo? Esperaba que no, pero ahora estaba preocupado. Con cuidado, esperando no asustarlo, le tocó el hombro. Aphelios le miró un momento antes de desviar la mirada un poco avergonzado. Hizo una seña de disculpa y agarró su libreta. "Me sorprendió el cómo me llamaste, Alune suele ser la única que me llama así"

—¿Phel? Si te incomoda puedo parar—. Negó con la cabeza, se sentía cómodo con el vastaya llamándole así, no había problema.— Bien, si no te molesta... ¿Quién es Alune?

Aphelios se mantuvo quieto mirando al suelo. Sett pensó que quizás debió haber cerrado la boca, quizás aún no estaba listo para contarle más de él. Entonces, el Lunari hizo una seña: "Hermana". El vastaya pasó de la sorpresa inicial a la curiosidad.

—No sospechaba que tendrías una hermana, ¿es bonita?—. Recibió un puño en su brazo causándole una carcajada.— Solo bromeo, tranquilo. ¿Mayor o menor que tú?

"Gemelos"

—Eso es genial, yo solo tengo a mi mami de familia, pero me gusta ser hijo único, fui un consentido—. Confesó sonriendo, Aphelios solo soltó un ligero bufido dándole razón.— Algún día tienes que presentármela, a ver si puedo diferenciarlos.

Otra vez Aphelios se tensó, sabía que esa petición era imposible, su hermana no podría salir del reino espiritual, era su destino el brindar su magia y poder a su credo desde aquel lugar seguro lejos de aquellos que los llamaban herejes. Simplemente negó con la cabeza algo decaído. Sett odiaba que eso pasara, sentía que era su culpa por hablar de más, al parecer la historia de Aphelios era más delicada de lo que pensó.

—Oye Phel—. Alzó la mirada, el vastaya sintió un ligero apretón en su pecho ante aquellos ojos tristes que trataba de ocultar.— Esta bien que no me la presentes, o si no puedes... O si no quieres hablar al respecto, lo respeto y no te forzaré a decir nada.

El Lunari se sintió reconfortado por sus palabras alejando un poco su tristeza. Era la primera vez que alguien, además de Alune, lograba eso en él. Fue impulsivo y podía sentir claramente como sus labios se curvaban un poco hacía arriba, pero no hizo nada por ocultarlo. Era una sonrisa bastante pequeña, apenas si había curvado un poco la comisura de su boca, pero fue lo suficiente para que Sett lo notara alzando las orejas sorprendido.

—Así que si sabes sonreír después de todo, es algo pequeña pero te queda bien, deberías hacerlo más seguido—. Comentó guiñándole un ojo.

Aphelios simplemente desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas mientras cubría su boca con su mano. Sett hubiera seguido molestándolo de no ser porque la primera pelea estaba por comenzar. Ambos fueron a su plataforma para ver el espectáculo, aunque el vastaya estuvo más interesado en ver si podía hacer que Aphelios sonriera más grande. Lo único que se ganó fue un tirón en sus orejas por las boberías que decía o hacía.

La confianza entre ambos creció. Sett no lo sabía, pero estaba rompiendo los muros de Aphelios y sacándolo de su zona de confort creando una nueva cerca de él. El Lunari se sentía cómodo a su lado, sentía que no tenía que ocultarse entre las sombras como siempre, podía ser él mismo.

Sett, por otro lado, disfrutaba de la compañía ajena. Aphelios no lo juzgaba y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar las historias que tenía sobre peleas anteriores o sobre su madre. Pero lo que más disfrutaba Sett era que Aphelios jamás le había juzgado por su mezcla de sangre. Aun así, no le había contado de qué región era su padre, por más que lo negara tenía miedo, miedo de que su nuevo amigo quisiera alejarse de él al enterarse de su sangre Noxiana. No quería posponer más aquello, sabía que se enteraría tarde o temprano y lo mejor era que fuera por su propia boca.

Le contó su historia de niño, el cómo su padre los abandonó a su madre y a él para buscar riquezas en otro lugar. Los constantes abusos que sufrieron por parte de ambos, vastayas y humanos, y la pobreza que pasaron. Le contó de su primera pelea, de cómo tuvo que defenderse y el cómo rompió la promesa de su madre yendo a la arena en busca de saber de su padre. Cuando se enteró de la verdad, como fue subiendo poco a poco en aquella cadena hasta llegar a lo que era hoy, el cómo se le rompía el corazón al mentirle a su madre. Todo.

—No todos los Noxianos son malos, ¿sabes? Pero tampoco buenos, está en ellos, en su sangre... está en mi—. Suspiró cerrando los puños.

Aphelios se había mantenido en silencio escuchando todo con atención. Era raro ver de aquella forma a Sett, al Sett que siempre estaba listo para aceptar un reto, al que trataba de hacer lo posible porque sonriera aún si fuera solo un poco. Quería reconfortarlo tal como él lo había hecho con él, el problema es que no sabía cómo, no había estado nunca en una situación así. Inevitablemente pensó en su hermana sintiendo que ya tenía una idea.

Sett se sobresaltó al sentir un peso en su hombro, habría esperado cualquier reacción, que Aphelios se fuera sin decir nada, que le recriminara por no haberle contado antes, todo menos que apoyaría su cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía bien, no iba a negarlo, era obvio que trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor. El Lunari se separó tomando su libreta escribiendo lo más rápido que pudo. "No te juzgo, no importa lo que seas, eres mi amigo". Apenas terminó de mostrarle sintió como era rodeado por sus brazos sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa.

Su cuerpo se tensó inevitablemente, no esperaba un contacto tan íntimo. No era desagradable, el calor de otro cuerpo con el suyo, el pelaje de su abrigo haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro y el pequeño "gracias" que soltó cerca de su oído. Se relajó rodeando la ancha espalda de Sett con algo de torpeza, no había dado un abrazo desde que fue separado de Alune y no podía hacerlo con su espíritu. Otro cuerpo real contra el suyo se sentía bien, cómodo, seguro.

Sintió que era su momento de abrirse, de hablarle de su hermana, de su credo, de Targón, lo que fuera. Lastimosamente las peleas comenzarían pronto. Ambos se separaron un tanto avergonzados pero felices por aquel progreso que habían hecho. Por primera vez, tenían a alguien más, además de su madre y hermana, en quien confiar y compartir.

De vuelta en Targón, Aphelios reportó a su hermana su viaje, le contaba siempre lo que pasaba omitiendo las cosas privadas que suponía Sett no quería se supieran. Alune agradecía aquellas conversaciones, sentía que su hermano buscaba hacerla partícipe de su vida de cierta forma. Lo que más adoraba era ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Aphelios, su hermano era feliz y eso le bastaba, independiente de que siguiera preocupada por él. Por eso ayudó a Aphelios con aquel favor que le pidió.

Llegada la semana siguiente, el Lunari estaba listo para contarle a Sett más de sí mismo. Entre señas y escritos le contó sobre su credo, sus creencias y el destino que compartía con su hermana, como ambos nacieron destinados a separarse en favor de cumplir su misión, la manera en que, de cierta forma, ambos seguían juntos. Le contó la razón de su mudes, el veneno que corría por sus venas, lo que había sucedido aquella noche en que Alune pasó al plano espiritual y él se convirtió en el arma que protegería a los Lunari de aquellos que los acusaban de herejes, los Solaris.

Al terminar se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Sett en su mejilla pasando su pulgar bajo su ojo. Entendió que había empezado a llorar sin notarlo y se avergonzó por ello. Más el rostro decaído y triste del vastaya le preocupó preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—Eso no importa, ¿tú estás bien? No sabía que habías pasado por tanto, lo siento si me entrometí demás—. Aphelios negó rápido con la cabeza.

"Quería que lo supieras, porque eres alguien, además de Alune, que no me ve como un arma. Si no como una persona, como yo mismo". Sett mantuvo silencio alejando la mano de su rostro. A Aphelios no le gustó la pequeña sensación de vació que esa acción le dejó. Entonces, el vastaya agarró sus manos luciendo más serio que nunca.

—Aphelios, no regreses—. Se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, el rostro de Sett lucía preocupado y con dolor.— Quédate aquí, conmigo. Estarás a salvo, no tendrás que sacrificarte así. No serás un arma, no tienes que serlo. Yo puedo...—. Aphelios soltó sus manos poniéndolas sobre la boca de Sett, este agachó las orejas.

El Lunari le miraba con compasión y tristeza. Alejó las manos de su boca pasándolas por su torso abrazándolo. Regresó aquel gesto con fuerza sin importarle las nuevas lágrimas que caían en su ropa por parte de Aphelios. Se mantuvieron así hasta que ambos se calmaron lo suficiente. Aphelios fue el primero en alejarse negando con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro.

"Sabes que no puedo, mi gente me necesita. Alune me necesita". Sett solo suspiró aún con sus orejas gachas, era obvio que no debía meterse así en la vida de su amigo, tan solo quería que Aphelios fuera feliz, que no tuviera que sufrir tanto. Sus orejas se alzaron al sentir una caricia en ellas viendo sorprendido al Lunari. Este alejó su mano avergonzado disculpándose por incomodarlo.

—No, no—. El vastaya tomó su mano volviéndola a acercar a su cabeza.

Con algo de vergüenza, Aphelios volvió a acariciar sus orejas, esperaba con eso animarlo un poco. Un ronroneo los dejó a ambos en shock. La cara de Sett comenzó a ponerse roja volviendo enderezarse fingiendo una tos. El targoniano le miraba curioso, así que podía hacer esas cosas, realmente le fascinaban esas pequeñas actitudes de Sett. Dejó salir una sonrisa divertida junto a un ligero sonido como si quisiera reírse. En lugar de enojarse, Sett alzó las orejas viendo contento a Aphelios.

—Te dije que las sonrisas te quedan bien—. Esta vez, fue el turno del Lunari de sonrojarse volviendo a cubrir su boca.

Antes de que ambos se dirigieran a la plataforma para las peleas, Aphelios detuvo a Sett extendiéndole su mano. Curioso, el vastaya abrió la suya, se le fue depositado una preciosa piedra brillante.

"Está hecha de piedra lunar, en Targón tenemos mucha pero parece que en otras regiones es una piedra casi imposible de encontrar. Para que nos sintamos cerca a pesar de no estar aquí" Se sentía avergonzado explicando, esperaba que sus intenciones no se malinterpretaran.

—Es preciosa Aphelios, muchas gracias—. A Sett le habría gustado ser mitad vastaya de algún pájaro, había visto algunos que tenían plumas preciosas, le hubiera podido regalar una a Aphelios. En cambio, solo tenía pelaje.— Lo siento, no tengo qué regalarte—. Comentó con una mueca. El Lunari negó con la cabeza.

"No es necesario, estar contigo me basta" Después de decir eso se percató de lo mal que sonó sintiendo su cara roja. Sett no se quedó atrás sintiendo su pelaje un tanto erizado por la vergüenza. "No quise que sonara de esa forma, sino que me gusta tu compañía, me siento cómodo" No sabía si eso había sido mejor o peor.

—Tranquilo—. Carraspeó un poco.— Entiendo lo que quieres decir—. Silencio.

Intentando ambos disimular, fueron a la plataforma con paso torpe. Durante los combates soltaron uno que otro comentario que relajó el ambiente volviendo a hacer como si nada pasara.

Al día siguiente, Sett fue a visitar a su madre llevándole unos presentes. Esta le recibió con emoción de pasar tiempo con su hijo. Luego de almorzar se sentaron a tomar un té, Sett buscaba algo en su bolsillo cuando la piedra lunar estuvo a punto de caer, gracias a sus reflejos la atrapó suspirando con alivio. Su madre miraba aquella piedra curiosa con sus orejas alzadas.

—Que preciosidad, ¿dónde conseguiste eso Settrigh?—. Su hijo se la mostró mejor, pero no la soltó.

—Fue un regalo de un amigo—. Respondió feliz mirando la piedra con una enorme sonrisa. Su madre le miró unos momentos.

—¿Seguro que solo es un amigo?—. El tono pícaro que usó su madre alertó a Sett, su rostro enrojeció y trató de excusarse de mil formas.— Se te nota en los ojos cariño, ¿es ese tal Aphelios del que me habías contado?—. Tomó de su té divertida con la expresión de su hijo.

—S-Sí, fue un regalo de él—. Murmuró bebiendo también de su té.

—Bueno, se nota que es un amigo muy especial—. Rio divertida ante los reclamos de Sett quien casi se atragantaba con su té.— Espero que me lo presentes algún día, sea o no oficial aún.

El vastaya no creía que su rostro pudiera tornarse más rojo. Su madre, su propia madre, estaba insinuando cosas que, definitivamente, no eran verdad. Aphelios era su amigo, un muchacho tranquilo y callado que no lo juzgaba, escuchaba sus historias, se divertían juntos, se sentía cómodo, le había gustado que le acariciara las orejas... Bien, su madre ya le había metido ideas raras en la cabeza.

Estuvo todo el resto de la semana pensando en cómo actuaría cuando viera a Aphelios siendo que su cabeza fue todo un caos respecto al tema. Al menos logró distraerse cuando encontró un regalo para él. Sentía que era demasiado simple, un collar con un dije de oro en forma de la cabeza de un dragón, pero realmente quería regalarle algo. Volvió a recordar a su madre cuando le comentó sobre regalarle algo.

—Oh, quieres seguir con el cortejo, mi bebé está tan grande.

—¡Ma!

Por supuesto que no era eso, no era ningún proceso raro de cortejo vastayano ¿cierto? Solo dos amigos dándose un regalo, nada fuera de lo común. Una tos lo volvió a la realidad, Aphelios le miraba con el rostro ladeado y de brazos cruzados. Intentó actuar natural tratando de alejar cualquier cosa rara que haya dicho su madre.

—Hey Phel. Te tengo algo—. Le extendió con algo de fuerza la cajita con su regalo. ¿Brusco? Definitivamente.— Ojalá te guste.

Algo confundido, pero secretamente emocionado, el Lunari procedió a desatar el listón abriendo la tapa. Las orejas de Sett se alzaron al ver como los ojos de Aphelios brillaron de emoción. Tomó el dije apreciándolo de cerca y entonces le miró, la sonrisa que le brindó fue la perdición del vastaya. El corazón se le aceleró y se sintió nervioso, las manos le temblaron cuando el targoniano le pidió ayuda para colocarse el collar.

"Es precioso, me encanta. El dragón me recuerda al de tu invitación". La parte consciente de Sett se sintió orgullosa de haber entendido a la perfección aquellas señas, la otra parte seguía en una batalla por entender el manojo de extraños sentimientos que se agolpaban en su estómago.

Pasó sus encuentros siguientes tratando de razonar consigo mismo, que lo que tenían era amistad, que los ronroneos que soltaba cuando Aphelios le acariciaba las orejas eran una reacción natural, que le gustara verlo sonreír era normal. Y, lo más importante, que no tenía una sensación rara y molesta en su pecho cuando pensaba en que Aphelios solo lo veía como un amigo.

En tanto, Aphelios también tenía su propia guerra interna. ¿Cuándo es que empezó a ser consciente de lo raro que se sentía estando con Sett? Un comentario que su hermana había soltado con toda inocencia durante sus conversaciones sobre sus visitas a Jonia le dejó perplejo.

—Es lindo verte tan feliz Phel, se nota que Sett te gusta mucho—. Y le sonrió como si nada.

Entendía que se refería a que le gustaba su compañía y la comodidad que sentía estando con él, pero le fue inevitable no pensar más allá. Pensó en cada una de las actitudes que tomaba cerca de Sett y lo que este le provocaba, las emociones desconocidas que hacía pasar por una amistad. Lo que más trataba de ignorar era la incomodidad que sentía al referirse al vastaya como solo un amigo.

Pero Aphelios se aseguraría de guardar aquellos sentimientos bien profundo en su ser, al igual que lo había hecho con sus emociones al volverse el arma de su pueblo. El problema es que cuanto más lo intentaba, más difícil se volvía, la sonrisa colmilluda y los ojos brillantes de Sett se lo dificultaban. No quería perderlo por hacerlo sentir incómodo con esos sentimientos desconocidos, no quería que se alejara de él si llegaba a enterarse.

Fue una noche que Aphelios no apareció. Pasaba el tiempo y la arena se llenaba cada vez más, pero no había rastro de su piel pálida por ningún lado. Sett trató de mantenerse calmado, pero su preocupación era evidente, seguía afuera junto a sus guardias esperando cual cachorro. Ambos hombres se miraron algo nerviosos, uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

—Jefe, debería entrar, las peleas ya van a comenzar—. Los espectadores entraban viendo curiosos a Sett afuera y no en su pedestal dentro de la arena.

—Seguro que su pareja llegará pronto—. Aseguró el otro. Las orejas de Sett se alzaron y trató de disimular su vergüenza con un rostro molesto.

—En vez de decir estupideces concéntrense en su trabajo—. Gruñó provocando temblores en ambos guardias, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.— Si lo llegan a ver...

—Sí jefe, le diremos que lo estaba esperando—. Sett asintió aún intranquilo, algo en su sangre vastayana le decía que algo andaba mal.

—¿No se te hace raro que al jefe le guste otro hombre?

—Mira, primero, no digas cosas de las que no estás seguro, segundo, ese tipo me da trabajo y paga bien, por mí que haga lo que quiera—. Volvió a su posición de brazos cruzados en la puerta con expresión amenazante, su compañero asintió adoptando la misma pose.

Durante toda la noche no pudo concentrarse en ninguna pelea, lo único en su cabeza era que Aphelios no llegaba. Quiso creer que estaría ocupado o que le había salido algún asunto de suma importancia, quizás alguna ceremonia cósmica de su credo. La próxima semana aparecería disculpándose y contándole el porqué de su ausencia, solo debía ser paciente.

Aphelios no apareció la semana siguiente empeorando el humor de Sett. En la arena las cosas estaban tensas, su jefe parecía que podía explotar con cualquier mínimo comentario, gruñía muy seguido y nadie se atrevía a dirigirle una palabra que no fuera importante. Varios rogaban porque aquel muchacho callado al que se habían acostumbrado a ver volviera pronto a calmar a la feroz bestia. Sett ni siquiera estaba molesto, solo tremendamente preocupado.

A la siguiente semana el Lunari seguía brillando por su ausencia. Esa noche Sett necesitaba desahogarse, su preocupación era mucha y le molestaba sentirse impotente porque no tenía forma de comunicarse con Aphelios y saber si estaba bien o no. Retó a cada uno de los nuevos luchadores a enfrentarse a él, algunos se acobardaron al ver la expresión de su rostro en tanto otros no dudaron en aceptar.

Venció a todos y cada uno de ellos. Por suerte solo hubo un muerto, un Noxiano que quiso pasarse de listo atacándolo mientras peleaba con alguien más. No fue difícil partirle el cuello y seguir con su pelea.

Sett ni siquiera lucía cansado, su pelaje estaba completamente erizado y brillante, no le importaban las muchas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, incluso parecía que sus ojos se habían afilado y su color dorado se había intensificado. Su sangre vastayana estaba más presente que nunca, se le escapó un rugido que dejó mudo al público de la arena antes de gritar emocionados, el jefe seguía invicto.

—Señor, vaya a la enfermería por esas heridas, hay varios guardias en la caja registradora, no habrá problema—. Una de sus guardias, la mujer grande que había detenido a Aphelios en su primera noche, le miraba de brazos cruzados.

—No es nada, ve a vigilar que nadie se pase de listo—. El cansancio le había llegado y su corazón seguía intranquilo, necesitaba ver a Aphelios, saber qué le había pasado, solo pensaba en lo peor.

—Está bien—. La mujer se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, se detuvo soltando un suspiro.— Al muchacho ese no le gustaría que no se tratara las heridas—. Dicho esto se fue dejando a su jefe con las orejas alzadas ante ese comentario.

Pensó en lo que diría el targoniano al verlo en esas condiciones, lleno de cortes y moretones, seguramente se enojaría con él por no ir a curarse apropiadamente y le obligaría a vendarse. Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, extrañaba su compañía, extrañaba todo de Aphelios. Hizo caso yendo a la enfermería pensando qué tan lejos estaría Monte Targón, si Aphelios no aparecía tendría que ir a buscarlo, quería ir a buscarlo.

Alune rezaba a la luna junto al cuerpo de su hermano velando su sueño. Habían sufrido un ataque Solari, eran más de los que podía recordar. Su gente logró salir victoriosa con pocas pérdidas, pero su hermano, siendo el arma de los Lunari, recibió la peor parte del ataque. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el último guerrero Solari cayó muerto a sus pies, fue entonces que se desplomó siendo rápidamente socorrido por los sobrevivientes, su guerrero estaba en problemas.

Durmió durante 3 noches enteras en donde parecía no reaccionar, estaba muy malherido, Alune temió lo peor. Intentó transmitirle de su magia a su hermano tanto como pudo esperando ayudarlo de alguna forma llorando en silencio por verse tan cerca de él, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Aphelios finalmente despertó brindando esperanzas a todo su credo, pero debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos, si los Solaris aparecían sería su perdición. Su arma no estaba en condiciones para pelear.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy hermano?—. Alune se encontraba junto a su cama como cada noche, ya habían pasado 3 semanas. La expresión triste y preocupada de Aphelios la tenía intranquila.

"Bien". Miraba a la ventana, hacia el cielo allá en donde brillaba la luna. Alune pudo suponer lo que sucedía. Su hermano estaba pensando en las tierras de Jonia, estaba pensando en Sett, apretaba constantemente el collar que no se había quitado desde que se lo regaló, a pesar del obvio dolor en su brazo.

—Por favor Phel, no me mientas—. Él la miró arrepentido y suspiró triste.— ¿Es por aquel joven de sangre mezclada?

Aphelios asintió, no tenía caso negarlo. Con cuidado por el dolor en sus brazos, intentó señalizar. "No he tenido forma de avisarle de mi ausencia. Tampoco puedo ir a verlo, me cuesta moverme aún". Suspiró frustrado, según los sanadores, aún faltaba otro mes más para que lograra estar en mejores condiciones, en parte gracias a la magia de Alune. Esta quiso poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía asegurarle nada.

Las últimas semanas su hermano había estado decaído, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y pasaba las noches mirando al cielo, meditando o rezando de vez en cuando. Entendía que Aphelios necesitaba la compañía de Sett, su actitud dejaba en claro cuán importante se había vuelto el vastaya en su vida. Quiso poder ayudarlo de alguna forma, y, al ver a su hermano volviendo a sujetar su collar, se dio cuenta de que tal vez podía.

—¿Recuerdas la piedra lunar que me pediste bendecir para dársela de regalo?—. Confundido, Aphelios asintió.— Puedo proyectar mi magia siempre que posea un punto focal—. ¿Por qué su hermana le estaba explicando cosas que ya sabía?.— Si me concentro lo suficiente, quizás pueda hacerle una visita a tu amigo para comunicarle que estás bien.

Los ojos de Aphelios brillaron al comprender provocando una felicidad instantánea en Alune por haber logrado subirle el ánimo. Si funcionaba, volvería a ver a Aphelios para comunicárselo, este le agradeció una y otra vez dando incluso la sonrisa más sincera que le había dado en años.

Alune se retiró de vuelta al mundo espiritual, dado la lejanía de Jonia esperaba que su plan funcionara, no podía dudar ahora. Concentró toda su magia en buscar su punto focal, aquella piedra lunar que tendría la esencia de su hermano mezclada con la de otra persona. Abrió los ojos con la vista iluminada, lo había encontrado.

Ya con sus heridas vendadas y el dinero de la caja registradora bien contado, Sett se dirigía a su hogar para nada contento. Su preocupación seguía más grande que nunca, no podía dejar de apretar su preciada piedra en su bolsillo comenzando a pensar qué tan lejos quedaría Targón, tal vez podría ir en busca de Aphelios, necesitaba saber si le había pasado algo, no dejaba de dolerle el pecho al pensar en que algo malo le había sucedido.

—Phel... ¿Dónde estás? Te extraño—. Soltó mirando a la luna recordando lo mucho que él la admiraba, esperando de cierta forma que así el targoniano le escuchara.

—Él también lo hace.

Sus orejas se alzaron sobresaltándose ante la suave voz femenina que escuchó, volteó en todas direcciones hasta ver a una muchacha muy bonita y pálida viéndole, estaba flotando.

—No te asustes de mi voz, sé que no debes conocerme, pero...

—¿Alune?

Fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse. Sett no tuvo dudas, tenía la misma expresión que ponía Aphelios de vez en cuando. Al momento en que ella sonrió cualquier duda que tuvo se aclaró, esa era la hermana de Aphelios.

—Veo que mi hermano te ha hablado de mi—. Junto sus manos, tenía una expresión feliz.— Y también noto que puedes verme, debido a la lejanía supuse que solo escucharías mi voz, pero al parecer la sangre que posees te da una conexión especial con el reino espiritual.

—Si bueno, los vastayanos están en constante contacto con la magia.

—Que fortuna, eso me facilitó la búsqueda, me alegra haberte podido encontrar, quería contarte sobre el porqué de la ausencia de mi hermano.

—¡¿Le pasó algo malo a Aphelios?! ¡¿Está herido?! ¡¿Está bien?!—. Sett quiso sujetar los hombros de Alune, pero solo tocó aire.

—Te contacto desde el reino espiritual, no es poseo un cuerpo físico—. Aclaró Alune.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No hay problema, pero debes estar tranquilo. Por desgracia mi hermano no podrá visitarte durante un tiempo—. A Alune se le partió el corazón al ver la expresión triste y orejas caídas del vastaya.

—¿Está... enojado conmigo?

—¡No! No, al contrario. Aphelios quiere recuperarse pronto para verte. Sufrimos de un repentino ataque Solari, las pérdidas fueron mínimas, pero Aphelios se vio gravemente afectado por la pelea. Pero ya se encuentra... ¿A dónde vas?—. La joven quedó confundida.

—A buscar un bolso y provisiones, voy a Targón—. La seriedad con la que lo dijo le dejó en claro a la Lunari que no bromeaba.

—¡Espera! No puedes ir a Monte Targón, es un lugar peligroso y el camino desde Jonia es demasiado largo.

—No me importa, necesito ver que Aphelios se encuentra bien.

—Sett—. La voz firme que usó detuvo al vastaya, por un momento creyó escuchar a su madre.— Aphelios se encuentra bien, se está recuperando exitosamente, podrás verlo, solo te pido que seas paciente y esperes que él venga—. La orejas de Sett volvieron a bajar, soltó un suspiro.

—Perdón, lo extraño, estuve muy preocupado estas últimas semanas—. Alune sonrió.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Aphelios no deja de apretar el collar que le diste y mirar el cielo nocturno añorando recuperarse rápido—. La joven sonrió y posó sus manos en el rostro del vastaya evitando atravesarlo.— Sett, tengo mucho que agradecerte.

—Uh, ¿por qué?

—Porque gracias a ti mi hermano ha vuelto a sonreír—. Sus orejas se alzaron al recordar su rostro sonriente.— Seguro sabrás por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, nuestra separación solo logró hacernos más fuertes, pero Aphelios no volvió a ser el mismo. Ahora tú le has devuelto aquello que necesitaba, la emoción de vivir—. Alune no dejó de sonreír entre las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas.— Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano.

—Yo... ¿Hago feliz a Aphelios?—. Su corazón se aceleró junto a un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago.

—Más de lo que te imaginas—. Alune pudo sentir cómo poco a poco su conexión se desvanecía.— Me temo que es momento de despedirnos, aguarda por mi hermano Sett y cuídalo por favor. Que la luna te proteja en tu espera, yo velaré por ambos—. Con ese último susurro, Alune desapareció.

El vastaya quedó solo apretando su piedra lunar. Aphelios estaba bien, estaba vivo y le extrañaba, él también quería verlo. Su corazón no dejó de palpitar con rapidez en todo el trayecto de vuelta a su hogar. De un momento a otro, solo con las palabras de Alune, sintió que aquellos sentimientos que poseía terminaban por aclararse. Esperó con ansias el regreso de Aphelios, tenía que decirle lo que le pasaba.

Aphelios se puso contento al saber que Sett también le echaba de menos, ahora podía relajarse sabiendo que el vastaya estaba al tanto de su situación. Cuando su hermana le contó sobre la locura de Sett de querer ir a Targón su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿Sett sería capaz de hacer eso solo para saber de él? Ante el pensamiento frunció el ceño, debía alejar esos sentimientos, debía cuidar de la amistad que poseían, no malinterpretarla. Soltó un suspiro decaído llamando la atención de su hermana.

—¿Qué sucede Phel? ¿Te duele algo?—. Negó un tanto deprimido volviendo a sujetar su collar de dragón.— Sé que extrañas a Sett, pero ya pronto te pondrás mejor y podrás aclararle cómo te sientes—. El joven se tensó viendo a su hermana.

"¿A qué te refieres Alune?". Estaba seguro que su hermana lo había dicho con inocencia, seguramente refiriéndose a que le aclararía que lo había extrañado o que estaría feliz de verlo de nuevo.

—A que podrás confesar aquel amor que le tienes, me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado una felicidad tan pura Phel—. Sonrió contenta, ignorante del caos en la cabeza de su hermano.

"No, veo a Sett como un amigo, estás equivocada". Esto era un problema muy grande. Si su hermana con la inocencia que aún poseía había podido reconocer sus sentimientos, tal vez Sett... No, rogaba a luna que no. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer volver a Jonia, ¿qué le diría el vastaya si realmente se había dado cuenta? ¿Le recriminaría por ello? ¿Le diría que ya no quería verlo? ¿Le miraría con asco?

—Hermano, estás llorando—. La voz preocupada de su hermana le hizo reaccionar, se trató de secar las mejillas lo más rápido que pudo.— ¿Te preocupa lo que él diga?

Aphelios miró sus sábanas apretando más su collar y asintió, no tenía caso ocultárselo a su hermana. "Va a odiarme, teniendo estos sentimientos traicioné su confianza, me mirará con asco". Alune hubiera dado de todo por poder tocar a su hermano, por ahora tuvo que conformarse con estar ahí presente con él intentando brindarle su apoyo.

—No Phel, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? Ya escuchaste cómo reaccionó cuando le dije sobre lo que te sucedió, ¿de verdad crees que alguien así de preocupado podría odiarte?—. El Lunari se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada.— Sett ha sido una bendición en tu vida Phel, te ha devuelto la sonrisa, me ha devuelto al hermano que tanto extrañaba. No dejes que tus miedos te quiten tu felicidad.

Era precisamente por eso que Aphelios tenía tanto miedo. Por primera vez se sentía realmente feliz estando junto al vastaya, temía que si confesaba sus sentimientos aquella felicidad se quebraría. Deseaba estar con Sett más tiempo, no diría nada. Prefería vivir con el dolor de saber que solo serían amigos a perder a la fuente de su positivo cambio.

Tendría que conformarse con aquella colmilluda y contagiosa sonrisa, con acariciar sus peludas y adorables orejas de vez en cuando, con aquellos abrazos en donde Aphelios se permitía ser débil, porque estando entre los brazos de Sett parecía que las cosas malas simplemente no existían, parecía que nada existía. Los Solaris, su credo, su destino. Podía ser un humano común añorando una vida que no le pertenecía. Podría vivir con todo eso, estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

El mes pasó y, a pesar de ser ambos conscientes de que se encontraban bien, se seguían extrañando mutuamente, ambos ansiosos por verse. Uno para volver a ver a su fuente de la felicidad seguro con su decisión de mantener sus sentimientos a raya por el supuesto bien de ambos. El otro dispuesto a enfrentarlos buscando respuestas y algún posible final feliz, importándole poco que quizás esos finales eran solo para los cuentos.

El targoniano atravesó la cascada más temprano de lo usual. Debajo de su ropa aún tenía una que otra venda en algunas zonas de su cuerpo, pero podía caminar con normalidad y se encontraba en mejores condiciones. No se podía decir lo mismo de su corazón. Se torturó los días pasados metiéndose en lo más profundo que su decisión era la correcta, se negaba a creer lo contrario.

Llegando a la arena se sorprendió de ver a ambos guardias ya en posición, ¿habría cambiado el horario de apertura? Esperaba que lo reconocieran y le dejaran pasar sin problemas. Estaba listo para sus gruñidos de siempre, pero lo que recibió fueron miradas de sorpresa y felicidad por parte de ambos.

—¡Pase! Por favor, el jefe está en la arena entrenando—. Debe admitir que esa tremenda cortesía le asustaba, ¿qué habría pasado en su ausencia?

Dando un asentimiento atravesó rápido las puertas y bajó las escaleras. Entre más bajaba más aumentaban sus nervios, ¿Sett realmente estaría feliz de verlo? ¿Cómo debía actuar? Como siempre, por supuesto, debía ser firme. Debía ignorar como su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho, debía ignorar el revoltijo de nervios que había en su estómago, debía ignorar los deseos que tenía de ver al vastaya y abrazarlo hasta hartarse.

Efectivamente, Sett estaba en medio de la arena dando puñetazos al aire. Aphelios se mantuvo entre las sombras tragando saliva. El cuerpo del vastaya tenía una ligera capa de sudor, su rostro lucía serio y sus ojos irradiaban tristeza. Intrigado ante esto, Aphelios se acercó permitiendo que la luz le revelara. Carraspeó llamando la atención de Sett, este se tensó por completo viéndole perplejo. El Lunari ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido y algo triste, tenía la esperanza de un recibimiento más alegre de su parte.

Fue su turno de tensarse al sentir las manos del vastaya en su rostro. Fue inevitable el sonrojo que cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. Sett le miraba con si fuera irreal, una aparición extraña y mágica como lo fue Alune en su visita.

—¿Aphelios? ¿D-De verdad eres tú?—. El vastaya creía estar en otro de sus sueños, en aquellos en donde el Lunari aparecía para quedarse a su lado.— ¿Eres real? Dime que si por favor, siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

Conmovido, Aphelios alzó su mano posándola sobre la de Sett asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron un par de brazos rodearle con fuerza, hizo un sonido de dolor, aún no estaba totalmente recuperado.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño—. Se separó rápido, más los brazos de Aphelios lo rodearon tratando de evitar que se alejara.

Teniendo más cuidado volvió a rodearlo sintiéndose completo al sentir de nuevo el cuerpo del Lunari junto al suyo, había extrañado sus brazos a su alrededor aún si no podían rodear por completo su espalda, había extrañado cómo debía inclinarse un poco para poder abrazarlo de mejor manera, su aroma cerca suyo brindándole paz. Había extrañado a Aphelios.

Ronroneo contento de saber que volvía a estar a su lado, que era real y le estaba abrazando. No le avergonzaba hacerlo y a Aphelios no le molestaba el sonido de su ronroneo, es más, había añorado escucharlo durante semanas. Había añorado ver las orejas de Sett moviéndose, alzadas, caídas, delatando al vastaya cuando quería ocultar algo. Había extrañado el pelaje de su abrigo haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, aún sin saber si era pelaje suyo o solo del abrigo. Y esto, los abrazos y la seguridad que le brindaban.

Ambos sintieron que recuperaron una parte de sí mismos en aquel abrazo. El suave ronroneo de Sett los relajó creando un ambiente íntimo, no había nadie más en la arena que ellos, no existía nada más que no fueran ellos. Sett supo que ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca, debía enfrentar sus sentimientos.

—Phel—. Se separó agarrando sus brazos con cuidado, cerró los ojos apoyando su frente contra la del Lunari.— Te extrañé, más de lo que puedes imaginar. Estuve muy preocupado por ti y cuando pensaba que no te vería de nuevo... Sentía que mi corazón se rompía poco a poco. Te necesito en mi vida.

El corazón del Lunari comenzaba a acelerarse. Su mente buscaba por todos los rincones posibles la manera de no malinterpretar lo que Sett decía, no era posible que se refiriera a lo que creía. Los ojos del vastaya le miraban directamente, llenos de miedo pero sinceros. Era un sueño, debía de serlo, aún estaba en esa especie de coma por su pelea con los Solaris. Lástima que las manos de Sett sujetando sus brazos eran lo más real de todo.

—Este último tiempo en que nos hemos conocido algo comenzó a pasarme Aphelios, tu provocabas emociones en mí que me hacían sentir raro, pero completamente feliz—. Tomó su mano y la puso en su pecho, el targoniano pudo sentir el fuerte latido de Sett en sus dedos.— Esto me sucede siempre contigo, mi corazón se acelera, mi mente solo puede pensar en cómo sonríes y tan solo quiero quedarme a tu lado—. Sett suspiró sin soltar su mano.— Te volviste una persona muy importante en mi vida Phel.

No, no por favor. Que dijera "amigo", no persona. Por favor. Eso solo le daba esperanzas de las que no estaba seguro querer tener. La distancia que los separa, sus vidas ya establecidas y el destino que debía cumplir Aphelios con su credo. El pequeño pecado que se había permitido terminó por volverlo el pecador más grande. Su corazón estaba igual o más acelerado que el del vastaya.

—Yo... Lo que quiero decir...—. Sett tomó aire apretando la mano de Aphelios contra su pecho.— Aphelios, tengo sentimientos por ti, ya me cansé de ocultarlo. Me gustas, me gusta tu pálida piel—. Con una mano acarició su sonrojada mejilla.— junto con esas marcas de luna. Me gusta lo tímido que te pones cuando te hago un cumplido. Me gusta cuando acaricias mis orejas, cuando te quedas escuchando mis historias incluso si no son las mejores, o cuando hablo de mi ma'—. Tomó un poco de aire volviendo a mirar a los ojos a Aphelios.— Me gusta que expreses tantas cosas con solo darme una mirada de esos hermosos ojos negros que tienes, me siento atontado cada vez que te miro.

Aphelios pensaba en todo y en nada. El corazón le palpitaba fuerte, seguro de que cualquiera podría escucharlo. Su mente trataba de procesar todo en medio del caos de emociones que tenían su estómago completamente revuelto. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no era el único con aquellos deseos de permanecer junto al otro.

El problema radicaba en la creciente inseguridad que nació en su ser por el miedo a perder a Sett. Él era de Monte Targón, tenía una misión allá y los separaban miles de kilómetros. Tampoco podía darse el lujo de atravesar la cascada todos los días, su pueblo le necesitaba.

Miró a Sett a los ojos, fue su perdición. Los sentimientos dentro de él le quemaron fuerte, la sinceridad de su mirada, el miedo que reflejaba y, al mismo tiempo, el inmenso cariño que le transmitían. Su mente se nubló al igual que su juicio, tan solo deseaba congelar el momento y quedarse allí a su lado. Le quería, le quería más de lo que podía siquiera saber. Su silencio parecía causar estragos en el vastaya, no quería dejarlo sin respuesta, pero su parte consciente no sabía cómo debía responder.

En un acto reflejo al ver las orejas caídas de manera triste, alzó su mano dando una suave caricia a su rostro. Las orejas de Sett volvieron a alzarse sin quitar su mirada del rostro de Aphelios, de sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, sus marcas contrastando contra su piel bajo la luz de la arena y sus labios, delgados pero hermosos, con una tonalidad rosa pálida. Tragó saliva con dificultad sin poder apartar la mirada, la tentación se le presentaba justo en frente y él se sentía dispuesto a pecar.

Pasó sus manos de los brazos del Lunari a su cintura sin dejar de mirarle, sintió el cuerpo ajeno tensarse. Se inclinó volviendo a conectar su mirada con la de Aphelios viéndole con anhelo.

—Ambos sabemos que eres capaz de alejarme—. Murmuró el vastaya esperando algún golpe, alguna maniobra rara o lo que fuera y lo entendería, Aphelios no le había respondido nada.— Hazlo Phel, por favor. No seré capaz de detenerme por mí mismo—. Rogó inclinándose más cerca.

En cambio, el Lunari pensó en lo que dijo sopesando las consecuencias que aquel acto tendría. Debía alejarlo, aquello no podía permitirse. Lástima que su corazón fue más fuerte que su cabeza, su deseo más profundo estaba por volverse realidad. Ya había pecado bastante apenas puso un pie fuera de Targón, ¿qué daño hacía caer en la tentación una vez más?

Posó ambas manos en los hombros del vastaya apretando el pelaje entre sus dedos, sus nervios eran evidentes más el deseo de su corazón era más fuerte. Alzó el rostro y, con vergüenza, cerró los ojos a la espera. Los latidos de Sett retumbaron más fuerte que en cualquiera de sus más intensas peleas. Cerró de igual manera sus ojos inclinándose despacio, con miedo de que terminaría despertando de otro bello sueño.

Sus narices se rozaron provocando temblores en ambos. Soltaron un suspiro, sus alientos chocando entre sí solo haciéndoles ser más conscientes de lo real de la situación, de lo real que era lo que iban a hacer. Aphelios se sentía más seguro que nunca entre los brazos de Sett, el calor que le rodeaba era reconfortante y el aroma del vastaya lograba calmarlo ante la situación. Sett esperaba no arruinarlo de ninguna forma. El cuerpo de Aphelios se sentía bien, perfecto contra el suyo.

Las puntas de sus labios se rozaron, sus corazones mantuvieron el mismo ritmo acelerado y sus cuerpos solo buscaban que aquel contacto por fin culminara. Es una lástima que el destino decidiera otra cosa.

—¡Jefe!—. Se escuchó que llamaban desde el primer piso de las escaleras.

Al principio solo se quedaron quietos aún envueltos en su mundo sin entender. Cuando escucharon el llamado una segunda vez fueron completamente conscientes de dónde estaban y la posición en que se encontraban. A Sett no le importó en un principio, más Aphelios se separó con expresión asustada, ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer?

El rostro de Sett decayó junto a sus orejas. Estuvo cerca, tan cerca de besarlo, de probar aquello que se le hacía prohibido. Por primera vez, odiaba ser el dueño de la arena, por alguna razón de esas le estarían buscando. El rostro de Aphelios le preocupó, lo que menos quería era asustarlo o que se enojara con él, debía arreglar la situación.

—Phel...—. Estiró el brazo para tocar su mano.

—¡Jefe!—. Frunció el ceño viendo en la dirección de la voz, uno de sus subordinados se acercaba.

—¡¿Qué?!—. Rugió molesto por su interrupción. El pobre hombre tembló de miedo quedándose mejor del otro lado de la baranda de la arena.— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

—¡L-Lo siento mucho señor! No quería interrumpir su entrenamiento—. Se disculpó haciendo todas las reverencias posibles.

—Solo dime a qué vienes, ¡¿no ves que...?!—. Apuntó hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaba Aphelios, ya no estaba allí.

—Y-Ya está por llegar el público y varios preguntan a quién le toca estar en la caja registradora.

—Se los dije ayer, también hay una hoja con los nombres—. El hombre temió por su vida, era mal momento para decir que era nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho jefe.

—Ugh, no importa, dile a Irke que es su turno, y que Kemu y Vogue vayan con él—. Los imponentes gruñidos de Sett provocaban que el nuevo interno temblara y asintiera antes de salir corriendo.

El vastaya suspiró frustrado antes de captar un ruido, sus orejas se alzaron en aquella dirección y volteó logrando ver a Aphelios correr por las escaleras. Se había ocultado en las sombras esperando el momento perfecto para huir.

—¡Aphelios!—. Sett corrió tras él.

El Lunari subió lo más rápido que pudo y no se detuvo en ningún momento. Los guardias otra vez no reaccionaron a tiempo para detenerlo y, al ver a su jefe ir tras el muchacho, temieron por su empleo cuando volviera si no lograba atraparlo.

Aphelios sabía que tenía una mínima oportunidad de ganarle a Sett, incluso medio herido aún. Sabía que debía enfrentar el problema de frente, pero no se sentía listo, tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos y pensamientos en su cabeza que necesitaba aclarar. Usó su agilidad para correr por caminos rocosos y llenos de ramas por el bosque, incluso saltó un pequeño acantilado ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. Podía escuchar como dejaba atrás al vastaya, pero este no se rendía y le seguía el paso tanto como podía.

Vio la cascada sintiendo un tremendo alivio, pero Sett le llamaba cada vez más cerca. Dándose el último empujón logró saltar en la cascada llegando a la cueva, intentando recuperar el aliento vio a través del agua como el vastaya seguía llamándolo frustrado por no haberle alcanzado. Su rostro era una mezcla de enojo, decepción y tristeza.

—¡Sé que me escuchas Aphelios! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Por favor!— El desespero en su voz era evidente. El Lunari solo cubrió su boca incluso si no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.— Por favor...—. Su tono sonó tan dolido que Aphelios sintió como su corazón se rompía, pero no salió de su escondite.

El vastaya suspiró resignado volviendo a por donde vino. No podría estar tranquilo los días siguientes, sabía que Aphelios no se atrevería a aparecerse la próxima semana. Se fue con esa idea en mente y un profundo dolor en su corazón. Por la reacción que había tenido Aphelios, era obvio que no se sentía de la misma forma que él, ¿entonces por qué también parecía haberle querido besar? De verdad necesitaba aclarar las cosas, si no se sentía igual al menos quería mantener su amistad, no quería volverse a sentir abandonado. Apretó su piedra lunar, pensó en Targón y en Aphelios. Miró la luna creciente con decisión. Tendría que hablar con sus trabajadores.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Aphelios trató de calmar los pesados latidos de su corazón notando con amargura que había empezado a llorar. Frustrado, se secó el rostro recordando la expresión tan dolorida de Sett. Él le quería, sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Aun así no podía aceptar los propios.

Sus destinos estaban separados, no solo por la distancia, cada quien ya tenía su vida hecha. Aphelios vivía para su credo, para proteger a su gente, por eso solo iba 1 vez por semana, no podía darse el lujo de más. Sin olvidar que no tenía experiencia en relaciones, toda su vida solo fue su hermana y entrenar, no conocía más.

Así era hasta que Sett apareció. Le había mostrado nuevas emociones, le había mostrado que seguía habiendo humanidad en él, que no era un simple arma, era alguien que podía sonreír, podía sentir, podía... podía querer. Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas apretando su collar de dragón, seguía sin sentirse justo, debajo de esa fachada de jefe, Sett era alguien que merecía ser feliz. Y Aphelios sabía que merecía a alguien mejor que pudiera hacerlo.

—Settrigh, cariño, ¿estás seguro de esto? Dicen que Monte Targón es un lugar muy peligroso, que pocos han vuelto con vida—. Su madre le miraba preocupaba con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

—Debo hacerlo ma', necesito encontrar a Aphelios y aclarar las cosas, no me arriesgaré a que no aparezca la próxima semana—. Sujetó los hombros de su madre besando su frente.— Prometo que volveré sano y salvo, ya soy un niño grande—. La mujer le tomó del rostro acariciando sus mejillas.

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado y vuelve pronto. Ojalá todo salga bien con ese muchacho, realmente debe valer la pena para que hagas esto Settrigh—. Sett sonrió besando las manos de su madre.

—Créeme ma', ese chico es mi luna—. Se despidió agarrando el bolso con algo de ropa y comida para el viaje.

Iba directo a Monte Targón, debía buscar a Aphelios y, esta vez, no se escaparía. El trayecto no fue nada lindo, dos días navegando en un barco que le llevó desde Jonia, cruzando por el canal de Piltover hasta llegar a un muelle en Shurima. Desde ahí tuvo que ir sobre un animal enorme llamado Skallashi hasta el principio del monte, otro día de viaje.

Llegó cuando ya la luna se alzaba gloriosa en el cielo. El tipo que lo guio también le advirtió sobre los peligros de escalar Targón. Sett solo rodó los ojos aclarando que no tenía intenciones de llegar a la cima. Debe admitir que se sorprendía de haber logrado llegar en 4 días, ¿cómo le hacía Aphelios para ir una vez por semana a Jonia? Según le decía era porque tenía tiempo, pero el tiempo de viaje no concordaba. Ya le preguntaría cuando le viera, primero debía encontrarlo.

No esperaba encontrar pueblos relativamente numerosos, los animales también eran extraños y de gran tamaño. Tuvo que subir un poco más, al parecer tendría que pasar la noche en alguna cueva al no encontrar algún otro pueblo.

No entendía tantas advertencias, hasta ahora su viaje había sido tranquilo y sin mayores dificultades. Tampoco tuvo problemas escalando la montaña tratando de encontrar algún pueblo de los famosos Lunaris. Encontró una cueva bastante grande decidiendo pasar la noche ahí. Sacó su piedra lunar suspirando, ojalá esta pudiera guiarlo a Aphelios de alguna manera.

Algo cortó el aire, alcanzó a hacerse a un lado viendo la lanza que se clavó en el piso. Su pelaje se erizó y mostró los dientes. Hombres y mujeres con armadura, 5 guerreros en total le cerraban el paso de la cueva.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa piedra bestia? Solo los Lunaris tienen acceso a ellas—. La potente voz de una de las mujeres retumbó en las paredes.

—Se nota que eres un forastero, hagamos esto fácil, dinos donde se esconden los Lunari y te dejaremos ir—. A pesar de la "amable" propuesta de uno de los hombres, la forma amenazante en que le apuntaba con su espada daba a entender otra cosa. Sett solo sonrió frotando sus puños.

—Parece que traje mis puños a una pelea de cuchillos, pobrecitos cuchillos—. Uno de los guerreros se le lanzó encima por su insolencia.

Esquivó la estocada agarrando su brazo torciéndoselo y empujándolo a un lado para bloquear el ataque de una de las guerreras, la golpeó en el estómago antes de ser azotado por un escudo. Logrando mantener el equilibrio dio un puñetazo al guerrero quitándole el casco, lo agarró y usó de escudo humano al espadazo que le iba a llegar por un costado.

Poco le importó su grito de dolor lanzándolo sobre el guerrero que había intentado apuñalarlo. Otro escudo impactó su espalda mandándolo al suelo, corrió el rostro justo para solo recibir un corte en su mejilla.

Estaba por levantarse aún con el guerrero encima, pero sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo luego del golpe de quien supuso eran los Solaris de los que le había contado Aphelios. Estaba en un lío, los guerreros restantes se acercaban con sus espadas listas, si no lograba hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara sería el fin. Como pudo empezó a forcejear antes de escuchar un disparo. Uno de los guerreros, el que le tenía inmóvil contra el suelo, calló muerto. Alzó la vista sintiéndose enormemente aliviado y feliz.

—Aphelios...—. Murmuró desde el suelo viendo el rostro serio y frío del Lunari, más su mirada reflejaba rabia pura. Sett no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

—_Infernum_—. Sus orejas se alzaron al escuchar la voz de Alune, la vio tras Aphelios posando sus manos junto a él.

Un arma rara se materializó en sus manos. Los guerreros restantes corrieron directo al Lunari, más este liberó una especie de luz lunar que impactó en ellos, una explosión de llamas azules iluminó la cueva junto al sonido de sus gritos.

—_Severum_—. Esta vez, una especie de guadaña de mano apareció en sus manos.

Aphelios corrió al guerrero más cercano dando un certero golpe contra su garganta, el cuerpo calló con pequeñas convulsiones. Esquivó el golpe que intentó darle la guerrera que a duras penas había sobrevivido al ataque de las llamas, asestó un golpe contra su estómago antes de cortarle también la garganta. El último guerrero con vida, al que Sett le había torcido el brazo, intentó huir.

—_Calibrum_—. Lo que parecía una pistola larga apareció.

El Lunari disparó asestando directo a la cabeza del guerrero cayendo muerto también. Suspiró en tanto su arma desaparecía junto a su hermana, Alune sabía que lo siguiente era algo que Sett y Aphelios debían resolver.

El vastaya logró moverse en medio de la pelea que estaba teniendo Aphelios, se quedó mirando maravillado de sus habilidades, sabía que era fuerte más no esperaba verlo en todo su esplendor como guerrero. En cuando Aphelios volteo a verlo corrió a su lado con expresión preocupada, alzó su mano queriendo revisar le herida de su mejilla, pero se detuvo a medio camino dubitativo. Sett tomó su mano acercándola a su rostro con una sonrisa cansada pero contenta.

—Estoy bien, he recibido peores golpes—. Bromeó ronroneando ante la caricia que le dio el Lunari.

Este tomó su mano sacándolo de la cueva llena de cadáveres guiándolo a través del monte. Llegaron a una cueva más pequeña en la que había una pequeña posa de agua que caía del techo. Aphelios le hizo sentarse en una piedra mientras remojaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba el corte, su mirada mostraba frustración y tristeza. Sett pudo intuir la razón.

—Estoy bien Phel, llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarme—. Volvió a agarrar su mano dejándola contra su rostro cerrando los ojos.— Gracias.

El corazón del Lunari comenzó a acelerarse de a poco, desvió la mirada guardando el pañuelo antes de volver a mirar al vastaya. "¿Cómo llegaste a Targón?" Mientras más pudiera alejar el tema que punzaba en el aire, mejor.

—Un viaje en barco, una montada a un animal raro en Shurima y una escalada—. Sett soltó una risa provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Aphelios.— Pero no te hagas el tonto, vine porque debemos hablar—. Mierda.

Aphelios mostró su clara incomodidad. Esos últimos días no había hecho si no pensar sobre sus sentimientos, sobre lo que Sett merecía y como no debía ir contra el destino. Su hermana intentó ayudarle tanto como le fue posible, más no pudo más que rogar a la luna que su hermano lograra encontrar la felicidad. Una caricia en su rostro le sobresaltó viendo los dorados ojos de Sett verle con resignación.

—Todo lo que dije fue enserio Aphelios. Me gustas un montón, nunca dejas de impresionarme justo como hace rato. Entenderé si no sientes lo mismo—. Sus orejas estaban caídas y tristes.— Solo te pido... Por favor, no me abandones también—. Juntó sus frentes cerrando los ojos con dolor en su corazón.— Te necesito en mi vida Phel.

Aphelios sintió una felicidad tan grande como nunca, sus dudas le carcomían con fuerza y sentía sus ojos llorosos, todo junto. Tomó el rostro del vastaya con ambas manos haciendo que le mirara. Movió sus labios esperando que Sett entendiera que le estaba diciendo que le quería. Al parecer así fue, sus ojos se iluminaron y le abrazó con fuerza. Intentó inclinarse a besarlo, pero Aphelios puso su mano sobre sus labios negando con una sonrisa triste. Sett bajó las orejas confundido.

"Te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginar Sett, el negarlo solo hizo que el sentimiento tomara más fuerza. Quiero que seas feliz, pero yo no puedo brindarte eso". Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. "Ya eres consciente de la distancia que nos separa, tú tienes tu vida allá en Jonia y yo no puedo abandonar a mi gente. El destino no tiene visto que estemos juntos..." Sett agarró sus manos con una suya sorprendiéndolo.

—A la mierda el destino—. Gruñó limpiando un par de lágrimas del Lunari.— No me importa tener que viajar todo el camino solo para verte, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil. Y si el destino quiere impedirnos estar juntos lo golpearé en la cara—. Se inclinó besando las lágrimas de su mejilla. Tomó la barbilla de Aphelios alzando su rostro.— ¿Quieres que sea feliz? Pues adivina, mi felicidad está contigo Phel, te necesito para ser feliz.

El corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento y fue inevitable que nuevas lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro. Con paciencia, Sett se dedicó a limpiarlas y abrazarlo para reconfortarlo, él tampoco se imaginaba una vida sin los abrazos y la seguridad que le brindaba el vastaya. Recordó las plegarias de su hermana para que encontrara la felicidad, era momento de cumplirlas. Había encontrado su felicidad e ignoró todo lo demás. Su destino, los Solari, los Lunari, todo.

Tomó el rostro del vastaya entre sus manos brindándole la más sincera sonrisa de felicidad que había expresado. Sett alzó sus orejas, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo y sentía el fuerte retumbar de su corazón. Abrazó al Lunari escondiendo el rostro en su hombro sintiendo que se movía como si se estuviera riendo. Alzó la mirada conectándola con la de Aphelios notando como ahora las pálidas mejillas se tornaban rojas por la cercanía. Otra vez su mirada se desvió a sus labios tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Phel yo... realmente necesito besarte—. Admitió avergonzado sin dejar de mirar su mayor tentación.— ¿P-Puedo? ¿Me dejas besarte por favor?

Aphelios no creía que su rostro pudiera adquirir un tono más rojo y ahí va Sett intentado comprobarlo sin querer. Desvió la mirada avergonzado dando un asentimiento, de reojo pudo ver claramente el rostro contento del vastaya, estaba seguro de que estaría moviendo una cola si tuviera una. El agarre en su cintura se hizo más firme, él puso sus manos en sus hombros volviendo a tomarle del pelaje para tratar de evitar el temblor de estas.

Nerviosos al saberse más conscientes de la situación se miraron avergonzados. Sett fue el primero en acercarse despacio intentando no ser brusco, Aphelios cerró los ojos a la espera con el corazón latiendo a mil. El vastaya tragó saliva cerrando los ojos terminando por acortar por completo la distancia un tanto torpe. Quizás no era la primera vez, pero eso no quitaba sus nervios, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besarlo. Se tensaron apenas sus labios se tocaron sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

Sett se separó un poco acomodándose para besarle de manera correcta, un corrientazo eléctrico sacudió a ambos al sentir los labios ajenos de nuevo. El vastaya ronroneó de gusto moviendo sus labios despacio, esperando no asustar a Aphelios. Este mismo sentía que se derretía poco a poco ante la sensación, sus manos se enredaban en el pelaje del abrigo moviéndose poco a poco hasta rodear el cuello de Sett.

Era el paraíso para ambos, un deseo profundo que al fin había sido cumplido. Sett apretó la cintura del Lunari y una de sus manos se deslizó tras su nuca ronroneando con el sabor de sus labios. Aphelios tuvo que separarse un momento para tomar aire, más el vastaya volvió a acercarse casi con hambre atacando sus labios deseoso. Aphelios intentó aguantar todo lo posible con las piernas temblorosas al sentirse casi devorado, toda sensación era aumentada y todo se sentía muy intenso. Logró separarse cubriendo la boca del vastaya con sus manos con la respiración agitada.

—Lo siento—. Dijo Sett avergonzado cuando el Lunari quitó sus manos cuando estuvo seguro de que no volvería a ser devorado.— Es que se sentía muy bien y hace mucho que quería hacerlo, además que tus labios...—. Otra vez Aphelios cubrió su boca por el bien de ambos para no morir de la vergüenza.

Escondió el rostro en su pecho rodeando su cintura, el vastaya apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya devolviendo el gesto. Se quedaron en esa posición un rato calmando los fuertes latidos de sus corazones, pero sintiéndose completos, felices y dichosos de haber logrado superar aquella barrera. Entonces Sett soltó un bostezo, Aphelios le miró curioso.

—Perdón, es el cansancio del viaje—. Murmuró frotándose un ojo, el Lunari le vio con ternura.— ¿Cómo le haces para llegar a Jonia fresco como lechuga?

Aphelios recordó que no le había contado nada sobre cómo viajaba tan lejos. Volvió a tomar su mano guiándolo fuera de la cueva comenzando una escalada y luego siguiendo otro camino hasta llegar a la cueva de las cascadas. Se posó frente a una para que Sett se acercara y mirara, se sorprendió al ver una zona conocida.

—¿Eso es Jonia?—. Estaba perplejo, Aphelios asintió.

"Encontré esta cueva la noche de nuestro primer encuentro, cada cascada lleva a una región diferente de Runaterra. Así es como podía ir, pero solo una vez por semana, mi misión no me permite irme más tiempo sin poner en riesgo a mi gente. Lamento mucho no haberte contado antes, te hubiera ahorrado todo ese viaje". Suspiró triste antes de sentir como era rodeado por los brazos de Sett.

—Tranquilo, al menos ahora se me hará más fácil venir—. Se inclinó besando su mejilla.

"¿Vendrás?"

—Pff, por supuesto, así no tienes que alejarte tanto todas las semanas y puedes mostrarme Targón, nos podemos turnar—. A su parecer era buena idea, la sonrisa de Aphelios se lo confirmó.

El Lunari le tomó del rostro dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios, Sett se contuvo para no comerle la boca de nuevo. El vastaya decidió pasar la noche en Targón y ya al amanecer volvería a Jonia. Se quedaron en la cueva de cascadas en un rincón en donde Sett se recostó en las piernas de Aphelios en tanto este le acariciaba la cabeza terminando por dormirlo en medio de ronroneos.

Alune apareció para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, sonrió ante la tierna escena que se encontró. Al parecer su hermano había decidido aceptar sus sentimientos, rezaría cada noche a la luna para que su amor fuera próspero y duradero.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Phel—. Su hermano le sonrió viéndose completamente feliz.

Su hermana se fue volviéndole a dejar a solas con el dormido vastaya. Dado que Aphelios estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto durante la noche no tenía sueño, pero no le molestaba velar el sueño de Sett. En parte era divertido y le causaba ternura escuchar los pequeños murmullos que soltaba dormido, principalmente sobre su madre y sobre el Lunari.

Luego de unas horas en que comenzó a cabecear, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la cueva provocando un bostezo en Aphelios. Una caricia en su mejilla le hizo mirar hacia abajo recibiendo un beso por parte del vastaya ganándose un sonrojo como respuesta. Sett se sentó estirando un poco su espalda.

—Supongo que ahora tu eres el que debe dormir—. Otro bostezo de Aphelios se lo confirmó.— Anda, puedes dormir aquí—. Abrió los brazos sonriendo ante la cara roja del Lunari, pero la negación hizo caer sus orejas.

"¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí? Debe estar preocupada" Aphelios se veía genuinamente preocupado, de todas formas apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del vastaya para no hacerle sentir mal.

—Sí, dijo que esperaba me fuera bien y que me cuidara. No entiendo tanta preocupación con Targón. Esos Solares o como se llamen fueron el único problema, ni siquiera fue peligrosa la escalada.

"El Monte es sabio. Comprendió que no buscabas llegar a la cima, por tanto no te puso obstáculos en la subida"

—¿Por qué rayos querría llegar a la cima?

"Cuentan las leyendas que aquellos que se aventuren y logren llegar a la cima de Monte Targón serán recompensados con gran poder"

—Huh, quizás no me molestaría subir—. Se carcajeo al recibir un puño en su brazo con la cara molesta del Lunari.— Cálmate Phel, ¿para qué querría eso? Aquí ya tengo lo que necesito—. Dicho esto, le abrazó por la cintura juntando sus frentes.

Aphelios desvió la mirada buscando ocultar su vergüenza y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Alzó las manos enredando sus dedos en el cabello del vastaya disfrutando del ronroneo que soltó. Luego de unos momentos se miraron a los ojos. Sett comprendió aquella mirada suspirando triste cual cachorro.

—No quiero irme—. Se quejó frotándose contra la cabeza del Lunari escuchando un sonido de diversión.

"Prometo que iré la misma noche de siempre". Eso mejoró el ánimo del vastaya.

—Más te vale, si no, ya puedo venir a raptarte—. Le abrazó sacando una sonrisa divertida en su pareja.

Volvieron a compartir un beso, en el que Sett aprovechó de volver a devorarle con la excusa de que así aguantaría hasta su próximo encuentro. Tomó sus cosas sonriéndole una última vez a Aphelios antes de cruzar la cascada con el rostro más animado que nunca.

El Lunari volvió al lugar donde se escondía su pueblo intentando disimular lo mejor posible su sonrisa, durmió sin pesadillas y por fin sintió que se relajaba en su sueño. Soñó con el vastaya, con sus abrazos y sus ronroneos.

Una nueva rutina comenzó desde aquella noche. Cada semana se turnaban en su lugar de encuentro, Sett iba a Targón en donde Aphelios le esperaba en la cueva antes de llevarlo a distintas zonas a mostrarle los bellos paisajes que ofrecía, incluso descubriendo nuevas juntos. Otras veces, Aphelios iba a la arena teniendo su lugar junto a Sett en su plataforma para admirar las peleas, aunque se distraían más entre ellos tomándose de las manos con disimulo.

Ambos lograron llevar su relación de forma cómoda. Seguían aprendiendo cosas nuevas el uno del otro, conociendo más de su historia y sus manías. Su amor fue creciendo y construyéndose poco a poco poniendo ambos de su parte. Aphelios incluso conoció a la madre de Sett. La bella mujer estaba maravillada con él y le agradecía enormemente la felicidad que le trajo a su hijo, este mismo trataba siempre de esconder su vergüenza ante los comentarios de su madre.

Los obstáculos siempre estarían presentes. La amenaza Solari era algo que Aphelios no podía evitar, pero pudo sobrellevar su destino de mejor manera gracias al apoyo de Alune y Sett en su vida. El vastaya era su momento de paz, su desconexión con el mundo en donde solo era un humano normal disfrutando de sus caricias y besos que alejaban cualquier pensamiento obscuro.

Ambos continuarían así, buscando la felicidad propia y para el otro. Superando los tiempos oscuros juntos. La Luna encargándose de velar su camino e iluminando el amor que ambos se tenían.

**_No tienen idea las veces que edité esto, also con la ayuda de una amiga que leyó todo y creo que la convertiré en mi "beta reader" xD Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_¿Están de acuerdo con que publique los one-shot juntos en uno solo? Así se me hace más fácil publicar también xD _**

**_Ahora, si se me llega a ocurrir algo medio R-18 pensaré si publicarlo aquí mismo o publicar ese tipo de one-shot en una historia aparte solo dedicada a cochinadas de la pareja xD_**

**_Mañana publicaré el otro one-shot que tengo ya listo uwu 3_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Cómo Cerrar una Boca Ajena

**_¡__YIA LLEGÓ SU NUEVO CAP(?)!_ _Lo tenía listo de antes pero no_ _toqué la compu en todo el día ajajajaja ¿me perdónan? *Inserte voz de Yuumi*_**

**_Este si salió más corto que el primero xD Y ya el próximo lo tengo en progreso, falta que lo termine y mi amiga me de su opinión para_ _publicarlo cuando pueda. Disfrutenlo uwu_**

**_PD: RECORDATORIO DE QUE LOS ONE-SHOTS AQUÍ PUBLICADOS NO TIENEN RELACIÓN ENTRE SÍ A MENOS QUE SE AVISE, GRACIAS UWU_**

* * *

Aphelios estaba siendo "acosado". Sentía que esa era la descripción perfecta para la situación en que se encontraba metido desde que llegó a la Grieta del Invocador.

Resumiendo, había salido hace poco al servidor oficial, más su estreno se vio opacado por el anuncio de otro nuevo campeón. Siendo sinceros no le importaba mucho, supuso que dado su dificultad era obvio que iban a preferir un campeón con habilidades más fáciles y comprensibles. El problema vino cuando lo conoció.

Sett, el jefe. Un peleador mitad vastaya mitad Noxiano, Aphelios culpaba a su sangre Noxiana como parte del problema. Resulta que Sett se estaba encargando de hacerle la vida imposible en la Grieta. Al parecer le divertía ser más popular que el Lunari habiendo opacado su salida.

Al principio Aphelios quiso creer que solo era la emoción de entrar en la Grieta, pero las actitudes del vastaya comenzaron a molestarle y su hermana también lo notaba. Cuando estaba en el equipo contrario, Sett se encargaba de tepear solo para matarlo o hacerle gastar sus hechizos. Eso estaba bien, se supone que debía de hacerlo, pero luego en las peleas de equipo en otras líneas siempre lo agarraba primero sin importarle morir con tal de matarlo antes.

Los demás tiradores le dijeron que era común, siempre eran objeto de todo por su daño y por el simple hecho de ser tiradores. Aun así Aphelios dudaba que esas fueran las razones del vastaya, ¡a veces ni siquiera daba oro! Iba a poner un centinela y ahí estaba esperándole para matarlo. Trataba de farmear una oleada lo más rápido que podía, llegaba Sett e incluso flasheaba para ultearlo con aquella sonrisa de superioridad.

Su hermana y sus soportes siempre trataban de consolarlo justificando que Sett estaba emocionado por estar en la Grieta. Así quiso creer también Aphelios, pero estaba seguro que el vastaya tenía algo en su contra, porque no solo era cuando estaba en el equipo contrario, si no también de aliado.

¿Cómo podría molestarlo siendo aliado? Tepeaba a la bot line solo para robarse las kills, lo dejaba morir siempre que podía y una vez golpeó una piña solo para lanzarlo en medio del equipo enemigo, incluso tenía el descaro de pinguearle.

Aphelios se estaba cansando de todo eso, ya había aguantado bastante los constantes maltratos y abusos de su parte. Alune rezaba a la Luna que su hermano no terminara por cometer alguna locura, aunque le daba la razón en que Sett estaba siendo un abusivo desde su llegada.

Ahora estaban en una partida normal, habían logrado hacer un exterminio quedándose con el heraldo. Sett y él habían vuelto a base en tanto el resto del equipo pusheaba las líneas con Brand canalizando el heraldo en mid tirando la primera torre. Aphelios tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza que pasó.

Resulta que Sett había ulteado al Sion enemigo justo cerca de él en la pelea del heraldo, el Lunari había olvidado que era un aliado y flasheo a un costado escuchando enseguida los pingueos de su equipo y la estruendosa risa del vastaya. Al menos él también ulteo obteniendo una triple antes del exterminio por parte de Sett.

—Que buen flash el que hiciste ahí chico lunar, ese Sion era un enorme peligro—. Suspiró frustrado mientras compraba con Sett a un costado burlándose.— La cara de horror que hiciste fue la mejor parte, ojalá hubiera estado en el equipo enemigo—. Y ahí va de nuevo soltando esa fuerte carcajada enseñando los colmillos, casi lo tira al suelo con la palmada en la espalda que le dio.

Aphelios ya estaba harto, debía encontrar la forma de que Sett le dejara en paz o que no quisiera acercarse a él. Pelear estaba descartado, el vastaya era un mastodonte a su lado y él era dependiente de sus armas, no lograría hacerle nada antes de ser lanzado por su ulti otra vez. Quizás asustándolo de alguna forma pudiera servir. Esa idea si le hizo prender una brillante lunita sobre su cabeza.

Debía aprovechar que seguían en base, al parecer el vastaya estaba esperando un poco de oro para comprar algo y sus compañeros seguían en sus líneas. Sett seguía molestándolo con distintos comentarios, por suerte estaba al final de las escaleras de la fuente por lo que estaba a su altura.

El plan que tenía era un tanto arriesgado, si no salía como esperaba terminaría siendo aún más molestado y quizás recibiría un puñetazo directo al rostro, pero ya estaba desesperado y valía la pena arriesgarse. Rogaba a la luna que el vastaya fuera igual que otros gatos. Se le quedó viendo el tiempo suficiente para que este alzara una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara chico lunar?—. Negó haciéndose el desentendido, el vastaya gruñó sonriendo con desafío.— ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres algo? El jefe no hace favores... ¡Oye!

Sett tensó su cuerpo por completo cuando el Lunari enredó una de sus manos en su cabello comenzando a acariciar sus orejas. Esa sensación era... era... era genial. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco y fue inevitable cerrar los ojos, aun así gruñó.

—No me toques... no toques mis orejas—. Su negación no concordaba para nada con su actitud, frotaba su cabeza en busca de más caricias. Aphelios sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando.

Un ronroneo empezó a escucharse por parte del vastaya, se sentía en el paraíso. Solo su madre era capaz de relajarlo con caricias en sus orejas, no permitía que nadie más las tocara. Pero la mano, incluso con guante, del chico lunar se sentía increíblemente bien. Sabía dónde tocar sacándole profundos ronroneos de puro gusto. El ronroneo se intensificó cuando empezó a usar ambas manos.

Entreabrió los ojos topándose con el rostro ajeno cerca del suyo. A esa distancia pudo apreciar mejor la palidez del Targoniano que resaltaba gracias a esas extrañas marcas moradas. La piel de sus mejillas se veía suave como la porcelana fina que le regaló a su madre hace unos años. El tonó rosa que las empezó a cubrir acentuaron el color negro de sus ojos, era como mirar la noche en su máximo esplendor.

Y entonces vio sus labios. Delgados e igual de pálidos, apenas un tono rosado los cubría pero combinaban a la perfección con el resto de su rostro. ¿Siempre había sido así de lindo? Nunca se había detenido a mirarle con atención, era una belleza exótica que no podías encontrar en Jonia. La mirada tranquila y casi _cariñosa_ que le dieron esos ojos negros terminó por derretirlo por completo. Estaba a merced de sus caricias.

Necesitaba besarlo. Ver sus labios tan cerca suyo terminó por convertirse en una desesperación, ¿a qué sabrían? ¿Serían tan suaves como lucían al igual que su piel? Quería averiguarlo, debía averiguarlo. Se acercó soltando un sonido lastimero cuando el dedo índice de Aphelios se lo impidió. Ronroneó más fuerte.

—Vamos... Por favor—. El jefe no rogaba, jamás. Pero esos labios al parecer valían la pena.— Por favor Aphelios... Necesito...—. Las caricias y su propio ronroneo no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

El Lunari se sorprendió un poco de que, por fin, le llamara por su nombre. Sonrió alejando su dedo de sus labios e inclinándose más cerca suyo volviendo a acariciar sus orejas con ambas manos. Sett agradeció a cualquier deidad existente de que, al parecer, su petición sería cumplida.

Cerró los ojos suspirando al sentir el placentero aliento de Aphelios sobre sus labios. Quería lanzársele encima y devorarle la boca, pero las manos sobre su cabello le tenían firmemente sujeto para que fuera paciente. El roce de sus labios le provocó un escalofrío de anticipación. Estaba a punto de probar el paraíso, sentiría si esos labios eran tan exquisitos como se veían.

Lo único que sintió fue un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

Su grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, al parecer el delgado cuerpo del Lunari tenía fuerza oculta. Cayó de rodillas sujetándose con fuerza entre quejas y maldiciones. Levantó como pudo la mirada encontrándose con la punta de una de las armas de Aphelios, su rostro tenía una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos, sus orejas se alzaron antes de escuchar el disparo.

_ALIADO EJECUTADO_

Los pingueos por parte de todo su equipo no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Eso siquiera es posible?!—. Exclamó confundido Rengar en tanto ayudaba a Taliyah a robarse el buffo azul del Ekko enemigo.

—¡En vez de asesinar aliados ven a asesinar a la línea Targoniano!—. Reclamó Brand quien había estado aguantando el 2 vs 1 tanto como podía en bot.

Aphelios reía en silencio, por culpa del veneno, viendo el cuerpo quejumbroso del vastaya en el suelo de la fuente. Aprovechó de terminar de comprar su Filo del Infinito antes de empezar a avanzar a su línea, Sett se regeneraría en 20 segundos. Alune, que había visto todo, estaba orgullosa y, al mismo tiempo, aterrada de su hermano. A pesar de ello, admitía que le agradaba ver al vastaya quejándose en el suelo, había recibido su merecido.

El Lunari se detuvo un momento volteando a ver a su hermana haciéndole unas señas. El vastaya les veía aún adolorido desde el suelo cuando el fantasma de la joven se le acercó, tosió falsamente y sonrió burlona.

—Gg izi top—. Y volvió con su hermano entre carcajadas. Sett no creía que podía ser humillado aún más y ahí van los gemelos a continuar su tormento.

Como le había escuchado decir a Karma: El karma siempre llega.

* * *

Al final lograron ganar la partida. Aphelios no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Durante el resto del juego Sett no volvió a molestarlo y solo se concentró en la partida, ¡incluso lo salvó en una ocasión! Tal parece que su plan había funcionado a la perfección, su hermana también se alegró por él y porque ahora podrían tener juegos tranquilos. Solo esperaba que si Sett volvía a estar en el equipo enemigo no le molestara de aquella forma abusiva de nuevo.

—Nuestra conexión comienza a flaquear Phel—. Comentó Alune escuchando a su hermano toser.— El veneno de la Noctum ya está perdiendo su efecto, te veré en Targón o en tu próxima partida.

Aphelios asintió carraspeando, su garganta dolía un poco pero ya sería capaz de hablar de nuevo, esperaba poder hablar normal para felicitar a Taliyah por su Pentakill antes de irse. Aunque la joven estaba ocupada, y avergonzada, siendo felicitada por Ekko por el buen juego que tuvieron. Quizás era mejor no molestarlos.

—¡Oye! ¡Chico lunar!—. Oh no.

Sett tenía una expresión molesta, estaba gruñendo y se acercaba a él con rapidez. Su conexión con Alune ya se había perdido, el veneno había terminado su efecto, estaba desarmado. Momento perfecto para huir. Comenzó a correr siendo enseguida perseguido por el molesto vastaya. El resto de los campeones solo los vio sintiendo lástima por el Targoniano, seguramente recibiría una paliza.

Aphelios aún no estaba por completo familiarizado con la Grieta como con Monte Targón, terminó por encerrarse a si mismo en una zona apartada sin salidas visibles. Sett le miraba con la respiración agitada pero con una sonrisa depredadora enseñando sus colmillos como victoria. El Lunari tragó saliva esperando no terminar con algún hueso roto. Su plan terminó saliendo muy mal.

—Nadie humilla al jefe, ¿sabes Aphelios?—. Se acercaba paso a paso mientras él retrocedía, sintió un escalofrío cuando su espalda chocó con la pared y los enormes brazos de Sett taparon sus costados.— Te lo voy a cobrar.

El Lunari esperaba un golpe, quizás una ulti o lo que fuera, no que el vastaya desviara la mirada a sus labios relamiéndose los propios. Comprendió lo que haría antes de siquiera poder tratar de huir de nuevo. Los brazos de Sett le sujetaron la cintura pegándolo a la pared para que se quedara quieto, inclinó el rostro y atrapó su boca en un beso salvaje que le robó el aliento en apenas unos segundos.

Puso sus manos en sus hombros tratando de apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas, solo logró que se alejara lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser devorados por aquel salvaje vastaya. Su aroma tan masculino comenzaba a marearlo, sentía el rostro ardiendo, sus piernas temblaban y la peor parte de todas: Le estaba gustando.

El vastaya sabía cómo besar, no podía negarlo. Sentía que podía tocar esa luna que tanto admiraba solo con la sensación de sus labios. Se lo estaban comiendo y no podría importarle menos. Pero sabía que no debía ceder, Sett se estaba vengando por lo sucedido en la Grieta y Aphelios no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, aún debía pagar todo lo que le hizo pasar las últimas semanas. Este pequeño juego de ambos solo podía tener un vencedor.

Aprovechó de soltar un gemido al sentir como la lengua de Sett se colaba entre sus labios. El vastaya se tensó por completo con las orejas alzadas alejándose, al parecer no esperaba ese sonido por parte del Lunari. Aphelios rodeó su cuello atrayéndolo de vuelta con expresión triste alzando el mentón como si pidiera otro beso. El rostro de Sett enrojeció casi tanto como su cabello cumpliendo cual sirviente la petición.

Los labios del Lunari sabían a gloria. Sabían dulce seguro por la fruta del río que comió antes de que la partida terminara, el dulzor se mezclaba con un ligero toque ácido de algo raro que al vastaya no le importó, solo sabía que era su nuevo sabor favorito y se encargaría de guardarlo en su memoria y en su lengua buscando robarle el aliento a Aphelios.

Su ronroneo no se hizo esperar cuando el Lunari enredó las manos en su cabello acariciando sus orejas en el proceso. No esperaba que ese supuestamente tímido muchacho, que además no se veía como alguien sociable, pudiera seguir el ritmo de aquel salvaje beso. Dioses, incluso su lengua se frotaba contra la suya provocando gruñidos placenteros por su parte.

Los pequeños suspiros y gemidos que soltaba Aphelios morían en la boca ajena estremeciendo todo el cuerpo de Sett. El vastaya estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse o si quiera recordar por qué le besó en lugar de golpearlo por la humillación en la Grieta.

Lo único que estaba llenando su mente en ese momento era lo deliciosos que eran los labios del Lunari, en sus manos acariciando su cabeza y en lo bien que se sentía su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, encajaba perfecto. Lo apretó más contra sí volviendo a estremecerse ante el suspiro que soltó entre su beso.

Sett podía sentir sus propias piernas débiles, la intensidad y desborde de emociones eran demasiadas, no se comparaban a ninguna pelea que haya tenido antes. Su pelaje estaba erizado y solo quería más y más de Aphelios. Se separaron un momento en busca de aire, la peor decisión que pudo tomar el vastaya.

—_Sett_—. Esa voz... esa voz suave y necesitada que terminó con todo rastro cuerdo del vastaya pertenecía a nadie más que Aphelios.

No pudo más. Entre las intensas emociones que dejó el salvaje beso, el sabor de sus labios y su voz pronunciando su nombre la mente de Sett colapsó siendo Aphelios lo único en ella. Cayó de rodillas con las manos del Lunari aún acariciando de manera exquisita sus orejas, ahora solo podía ronronear queriendo otro beso.

Aphelios se inclinó rozando sus labios antes de alejarse con una sonrisa limpiando un hilo de saliva que corría por su mentón ante los lastimeros sonidos de Sett, lo tenía por completo a su merced.

—Sett—. Volvió a canturrear suave riendo un poco ante su ronroneo.— ¿Otro beso?

—Sí... por favor—. Frotaba su cabeza cual cachorro necesitado contra sus manos.

—Hmm—. Le besó la mejilla sonriendo ante el sonido inconforme del vastaya.— Escúchame Sett, dejarás de molestarme ¿sí?—. Sett asintió sin dejar de mirar sus labios, Aphelios se acercó a sus orejas para susurrarle cariñoso.— Dejarás de molestarme... Si no quieres que tu madre se entere sobre lo que estás haciendo.

Otra vez Sett fue dejado en shock, sus orejas se alzaron y una expresión asustada apareció en su rostro. Aphelios le sonrió con inocencia fingida antes de alejarse.

—Nos vemos gatito—. Se despidió sintiéndose satisfecho de haberlo puesto en su lugar.

Sett se quedó ahí de rodillas en el suelo, el cabello revuelto, las orejas alzadas, el corazón latiendo con fuerza y un problemita en su entrepierna. Se había metido con el Lunari equivocado, le hizo pagar todas las últimas semanas en que lo estuvo molestando. Le había... le había impresionado. De tímido no tenía nada, era silencioso pero mortal en todo sentido. Una sonrisa se le fue formando enseñando los colmillos.

—Bueno mami, tengo un yerno que conseguirte y esta presa luce como un reto... Y yo nunca rechazo un reto.

Haber llegado a la Grieta del invocador fue mejor de lo que pensó.

* * *

**_Cortito, pero espero les haya gustado. Sé que Sett no es un gato exactamente, pero nunca está demás el ronroneo (besto headcannon). _**

**_Aparte de los que tengo pensados, se me ocurrió uno pequeño de San Valentín, quizás lo escriba y lo publique como especial "atrasado" xD_**


End file.
